Angelic demons
by animeriganal
Summary: hey guys just added some new chapters hope you guys like
1. Chapter 1

meeting shakyra

Chapter 1

Shakyra sits among her friends at the table it was lunch time, she smiled as her black hair blew in the wind and trees rustled pleasantly someone cracked a joke they were all on a tour with their college professor in medical science she had told them that she believed that they would benefit by learning about other cultures and their past medical practices as well as their achievements and methods and so they were taking a trip through an old Chinese monastery known in the past for the monks who resided here who often took the time to care for sick and injured travelers many came from far and wide to get help from these monks to cure their ailments and to get remedies for simple maladies they were even known for curing royalty at sometime or another

Shakyra suddenly sneezed something was upsetting sinuses hey don't you guys smell smoke or something someone nearby said shakyra looked around something was wrong her cup on the table began to vibrate and suddenly there was a loud earth shattering explosion and it was very close by suddenly the eating area was in chaos the folding tables skinned over chairs tossed aside as people ran in a mad panic to get away screams filled the air her classmate abandoned her she ran into her professor breathless and frightened by the chaos around her where are the others she shouted above the din I don't know they just ran she responded okay there's an emergency exit close by go that way she pointed as smoke was beginning to fill the air people were coughing now and covering their faces she nodded to her teacher and ran in the direction she had pointed she ran down hall way many people followed pushing and shoving and suddenly she found herself pushed down another hallway way she fought to get out of the panicking crowd but someone hit her and she fell to floor hitting her head when she awoke there was fire all around her and smoke so thick she could hardly breathe

The heat was causing her to sweat profusely and she was quickly becoming dehydrated she could tell by her chapped lips her throat burned she tried to move and found that she could she saw a somewhat clear path way through the flames so she took it her clothing getting singed someone was shouting for help it sounded like a young child where are you she cried I'm here the voice cried in relief please help me shakyra found her then a girl about twelve years old in what was supposed to be some sort of sitting room she was trapped beneath a piece of charred wood that fallen from the burning ceiling above them she hauled it off her the fire had followed her in and was now burning closer than ever her heart rate accelerated but she knew she had to keep a clear head the building which had stood tall and regal when they had first arrived was now being reduced to ashes and rubble around them

She spoke to her in a calm a voice as she could manage keeping a constant eye on the fire drawing ever closer what's your name she asked the girl Alex she replied ok Alex we have to get out of here right now okay Alex nodded tears coming feeling relived she wasn't alone at least shakyra helped her to her feet she winced her leg was broken shakyra was going to have to carry her she prayed they would make it out alive she couldn't go back the way the way she had come in the fire had engulfed it the ceiling above them burned and the heat was incredibly intense it was like being put into oven and cooked alive or maybe even hotter than that she looked around not seeing anyway out a part of ceiling gave way and more flame came crashing in on them Alex screamed and shakyra began to scream for help hoping that maybe someone would hear them

Shakyra finally stopped throat too hoarse and dry to continue she went as far back into the room as she could take them away from the fire she held Alex huddled in her arms Alex was crying her tears drying on cheeks immediately the moisture eaten up the intense heat the fire was soon upon now and shakyra could feel the heat coming through the wall at her back there was no way they could escape the smoke was killing them now they lay curled up on the floor knowing that oxygen existed beneath the smoke their breathing became shallow as their heart rates slowed Alex was the first to pass out but shakyra hung onto her and just as she closed her eyes one final time she saw an angel reach out to her

When she awoke she was in the hospital and her classmates were standing all around her bed concerned looks on their faces are you okay her professor asked her where's Alex she asked hoarsely she licked her lips she's in the other room alive and the doctors says shell recover it was very brave what you did trying to save her like that its a good thing that fire fighter found you when he did shakyra looked puzzled what firefighter there was no firefighter her teacher shook her head he saved you both they told him not to go in but he did and he found you and brought you out shakyra turned her head and looked at the wall for a moment and then looked back them I saw an angel he had wings and everything he was beautiful did I die for moment her teacher shook her head not that I know of her classmates silent all this time now bombarded her with questions she held up her hands and shook her head she was tired she wanted to rest please ill tell you all about the angel or whatever when my throat isn't so dry and hoarse and I'm not in a hospital they laughed and exited the room chattering relived that she was okay her teacher smiled seeing an angel is common misconception when in that kind of situation don't worry about it okay she patted her leg and exited the room quietly shakyra drifted off back to sleep her dreams filled with the mysterious angel who had saved her

Alex awoke in the next room vaun sat in the window quietly brooding he heard the sheets rustle as she moved and he watched as she slowly opened her eyes what happened she cried her throat dry and hoarse she coughed vaun brought her glass of water from the table nearby table she drank and then she sighed and lay back on the pillows she closed her eyes briefly and then it all came back to her the fire the girl who tried to rescue her and then nothing is she all right she asked quietly vaun nodded she's next door you just passed out before she did it's a good thing I got there in time Alex breathed a sigh of relief thank you she whispered and drifted off to sleep again

shakyra awoke again it was the middle of the night and she needed a drink of water badly she pressed the button on her finger to summon the nurse but none came a young man came in the room he was pushing a bed with Alex on it shakyra smiled he placed the bed next hers she reached out to touch Alex's hand Alex reached out too and the two girls smiled shakyra coughed vaun Alex said inclining her head slightly vaun got some water for shakyra and their eyes met as he handed her the water she almost dropped the glass in surprise he was very good looking he had all the dark brooding good looks of a hero from one of her romance novels she often read but his eyes were what shocked her they were silver she had never seen eyes like his before shed heard of gray eyes but his weren't gray they were actually silver and they shined with a sharpness that reminded her of a sharp sword shining in the sunlight and with a coldness that seemed colder than the coldest ice

her skin prickled and she felt a sudden flash of fear of this man he smiled encouragingly at her to drink the water he offered which she had suddenly forgotten her moment of fear forgotten for the time being as the dryness of her throat reminded her why she was here she drank thirstily the cool water sliding painfully down her throat putting out the dry scratchy burning feeling she had tried to drink slowly but her dehydrated body had reacted differently causing her to drink much to quickly she pushed the glass away and sighed as she lay back on the pillows thank you vaun she said softly he didn't reply he just sat in the window watching the street below

Shakyra and Alex talked quietly for sometime before going back to sleep again van sat sleepless keeping watch he wondered about the girl their eyes met for a briefest moment and already he felt her blue eyes had seen into him somehow she was beautiful in an unusual way she had hair so black it shined blue in the light she had a pert nose and perfectly pouted lips and blue eyes that made him think of electricity blue lightning that crackled and sparked when angered and shined and sparkled when she smiled she seemed smart and intelligent he remembered the brief moment fear he had seen in her eyes and realized she had picked up the underlying current of danger that often surrounded him shakyra moaned in her sleep she was dreaming probably about the fire she awoke with a gasp vaun she whispered his name had barely left her lips but he heard it loud and clear it was you that saved us you're the angel he pretended he didn't hear her and didn't reply she lay there staring up the ceiling she didn't think he had heard her he would probably think she was crazy thinking he was an angel she probably dreamed up the wings or hallucinated due to the smoke inhalation he was probably was just a regular guy Alex hadn't told her anything about him other than his name she drifted off black to sleep

the next morning dawned with chaos the nurses fretted about their patients leaving their rooms in the middle of the night the doctors checked them and shakyra said goodbye to vaun and Alex she wondered where they were going to stay from now on but Alex seemed cheerful they were wheeled down to the front entrance in wheel chairs and then allowed to get into cabs shakyra hugged Alex feeling tearful vaun stood off to the side his eyes hooded his hands in the pockets of his jeans he waited by the door of the taxi shakyra walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek he jumped in surprise at the gesture his eyes snapping up to meet hers for a moment he looked surprised and confused before he withdrew into himself again thank you she said softly and turned away she got into her taxi and left

Well that was unexpected Alex teased after settling in for the ride she feels grateful I saved her life it wasn't much of surprise he responded oh don't be such a grump I know you find her fascinating her lightning blue eyes and all vaun folded his hands across his chest and stared out the window they were traveling through the city at moderate pace Alex sighed jeez even the monks at the temple were a heck of a lot more friendly than you're being right now van harrumphed but remained silent they soon reached their destination vaun's home he shared with his father gabe vaun paid the cab driver and sent him on his way and took alex up to her room

Shakyra arrived home she was tired and soar all over and wondered how come the teacher or none of her friends had come to the hospital to see her off she turned the key in the door and pushed it open

Surprise!! A chorus of voices shouted welcome home shocked she could only blink and stare them all and then she laughed tears streaming down her face someone held her up and helped her sit regained her composure and thanked everyone for coming and then party swung into full swing and it didn't end until it was very late

The last guest had finally left and shakyra fell exhausted into her bed vaun landed on the roof top quietly he had found her by pure scent alone he flew down to her window and was about to knock when he realized she was sleeping soundly he watched her for a moment and then he left as long as she was okay he thought

Shakyra stayed in bed for the next three days mostly just drinking due to sore throat the doctor had recommended some protein drinks and home blended fruit juices she hadn't been to class as she got special leave she was felling good enough to go shopping so she got up and got dressed and went to the market she was on her way back when she was suddenly pushed hard into a wall oh my god I'm being robbed she thought she looked over her shoulder but no one was there and yet she feel someone their elbow was pushing her against the back of her head pinning her to the wall she struggled and she heard something growl viciously and something tore her dress to shreds from behind panic set in she screamed and fought her heart pounding fiercely her hands was free finally and she lashed out with the grocery bag she'd been carrying the invisible assailant howled a terrifying sound that sent shudders down her spine she screamed and tried to wrench herself away the front of her dress was torn down like if a wild animal had done it with claws leaving her exposed she clutched at her clothing and ran but she didn't get far something sent her flying to the ground pinning her beneath it snarled and spat and tore the rest of her dress away leaving her in her bare panties and bra she screamed and suddenly knew she was about to die she closed her eyes and screamed again covering her face and curling into a defensive position

suddenly their was a fierce wind and the beast that was upon her was gone she heard the vicious sound of snapping and breaking bones and a terrifying yelp and the thud of a body falling to the ground and then deafly silence she opened her eyes slowly vaun was kneeling next to her his silver eyes checking he almost naked body for any serious injuries she gasped he had wings big black ones dappled with gray in some parts they looked soft and feathery and yet strong at the same time and they were the most magnificent things shed ever seen her nakedness forgotten she sat up you're an angel she cried amazement a real life angel I thought I was dreaming but you are he didn't reply he just studied her curiously she just attacked by a demon and barely survived and she didn't seem to affected by it anyway listen to me you were just attacked by a demon I've been keeping an eye on you for a last few days but I told my self that you were going to be okay after I saw three days went by and nothing happened I'm really sorry about this but you cant go home right now

she stared at him shocked a demon is that why it was invisible and it tore my clothes to shreds but why would want me of all people she cupped her hands up around her knees he sighed look I can explain all this to you later but I have to take you somewhere safe okay he drew off his coat here put this on she slipped her hands into it the coat covered her completely okay good were leaving now he scooped her up and took to the air she rested her head on his chest her black hair blowing in the wind she smelled sweet he thought like flowers freshly opened in the spring and she was warm and soft in his arms he shook his head and wondered why his thought suddenly wandered in such a direction they were flying for several hours when they finally seemed to be descending are we going to be stopping here she asked quietly he nodded this is my home we need to stop here first Alex is here and so is my father but you need to get cleaned up and organized before we do anything else I have a plan that will ensure your safety for a while nothing can hurt you or find you for that matter

they landed and Alex came running out of the house an older gentleman followed did you get to her in time he asked quietly I almost didn't vaun replied the demon tore her clothes to shreds and was about to kill her when I got there it could have been worse almost was too vaun placed shakyra on her feet and her knees buckled he caught her I'm sorry she apologized I'm not usually this way she suddenly felt cold and shivered all though he sun was blazing hot outside vaun's eyes widened we have to get her inside she's having a delayed reaction gabe get me some warm blankets and Alex some hot water bottles he shouted shakyra felt dizzy and faint vaun took her upstairs and into a bed room he placed her gently on the bed and gabe covered her with her blankets Alex stuffed the hot water bottles under the sheets I should have known from the moment she didn't fall apart at the scene that this would happen vaun murmured it was so strange the way she seem unaffected by it any normal person would have been hysterical but she wasn't gabe nodded everyone is different vaun you couldn't have known he clapped his hands not too loudly everyone let the young lady get some rest

I'm staying vaun replied there's no need for you to gabe answered a frown on his face I know but I wan to its my fault she's in this mess I got lazy told myself they wasn't looking for her after only three days let my guard down gabe nodded very well then gabe and alex left vaun sat in the arm chair next to the bed shakyra slept exhausted but peaceful vaun dozed lightly she was back in the alley again the invisible assailant upon her again ripping and tearing at her she screamed and fought but she couldn't get away no one was coming to help her vaun's head shot up the girl was having a nightmare she was screaming frantically fighting with the bed sheets she was drenched in sweat vaun grabbed her hands shakyra he called her name several times while shaking her awake her eyes flew open and she saw vaun she threw her arms around his neck crying in relief

gabe rushed into room the girl was weeping on vaun's shoulder nightmare he asked quietly vaun nodded ill go make some tea I think that would be best gabe went downstairs to prepare the tea shakyra and vaun joined him soon afterward she sat at the table she was wearing a robe borrowed from gabe and vaun's furry slippers she sat with her legs curled under her and she sipped the hot soothing tea slowly her nerves settled down vaun studied her silently from the corner of the room his chair tipped back against the wall his own mug of tea steaming in his hands gabe sat at the table across from her she was halfway through her tea when she asked the question who are you people vaun raised an eyebrow my name is vaun and this is my father gabe and you already know alex were just trying to protect you she sighed I know that but who are you people and why did that thing attack me he set his chair down all four feet and replied someone sent it to get you because they think that you knew where alex was

shakyra looked mystified but I knew nothing about alex until I met her in fire at the temple how would I know where she is I don't even know her know her last name he shook his head they don't know that which is why they came after you who came after me she cried in frustration vaun sighed demons came after you most likely sent by Lucifer himself if not one of his generals shakyra gasped Lucifer you mean like the devil vaun nodded he was aware that his story sounded ludicrous but there was no helping it was the truth she took it surprisingly well I guess since they are angels there can only obviously be demons gabe's eyebrows shot up and eyed vaun he hadn't bothered to tell her he wasn't exactly what she thought he was but he supposed he had a good reason not to yeah something like that vaun replied and got up and left the room

shakyra went to bed knowing she would get no more answers tonight gabe found vaun sitting in a tree what's wrong vaun he shook his head and rubbed the back of his neck tiredly I don't know gabe something isn't right here why wait three days to get her and that demon could have easily ripped her head off but it didn't or it couldn't gabe added what vaun cried I read her spiritual aura its strange she has something lying dormant within her I doubt she even knows but it seems very familiar to me but I cant put my finger on it but what ever it is prevented the demon from being able to actually do anything more than rip her clothes off so she special some how vaun remarked quietly gabe nodded keep any eye on things here will ya ill be back where are you going gabe asked to her apartment ill bring some of her clothes back and ill probably find out more by checking her place out maybe its something passed on from her parents gabe nodded and vaun took off

He returned the next morning carrying a large duffle bag that looked very familiar hey you went back to get my stuff for me shakyra cried happily yeah I also got you these he tossed a haversack at her my books she cried in surprise thank you she ran upstairs to her room gabe smiled she seems happy vaun nodded she needs her books she's studying to be doctor at the university she could be useful to us so what did you find out vaun shook his head nothing she has no pictures of her parents anywhere no phone numbers or addresses either I heard her telling alex she's an only child so that rules out any possible brothers or sisters that could mean no ones looking for her vaun sighed at least that makes our job easier so when are we going to the netherworld gabe asked hopefully never maybe they've already lost interest and aren't looking for her anymore vaun replied or maybe don't want her because of her connection to alex maybe they want her for whatever power she has gabe added I thought you said it was dormant vaun replied it is but maybe the other side knows what we don't and have a way of bringing it to the surface vaun sighed the unknown possibilities were endless she was virtually a stranger just a girl who happened to have saved Alex's life and was now in grave danger well go tomorrow he answered finally and sort out the details later right now she needs protection dormant power or not gabe nodded ill let her know not to unpack vaun nodded

alex came into room are we leaving? she asked vaun nodded I'm sorry about this alex she hugged him its okay I like the netherworld its peaceful there and don't worry about the girl she isn't going to turn out to have evil powers van grabbed her shoulders and looked her straight in the eye what do you know alex they don't call you the record keeper for nothing alex smiled I know nothing of her herself but I know of her parents they are both dead they were both powerful beings who prevented the holy wars from overflowing into other worlds many centuries ago but is unknown that they had a child until now so why is her power dormant alex I need to know vaun insisted she never knew her parents they died when she was born why how he cried they sacrificed themselves to bring balance to the two sides and stem the tide of the war it would have completely destroyed the earth and all who lived there including their new born child is that why her aura seems so familiar to gabe he asked she shook her head it is something else you will discover it soon it has to do with you and with that alex collapsed

gabe vaun shouted its alex I need some help gabe came running what happened she used her power to tell me some things about shakyra afterward she collapsed gabe nodded and got the medicine out alex recovered quickly afterward so what did she tell you gabe asked him afterward the girls real parents were the legendary protectors however she never knew them they died shortly after she was born I guess she was then given to human parents to raise gabe whistled the daughter of the legendary protectors that explains a lot yeah at least now we know why the demons want her so badly vaun replied if they could get hold of that kind of power back in my day the protectors were the ones even angels kept away from they prevented anything spiritual from being able to walk the earth and single handedly stopped the war if she has that kind of power there's no telling what will happen if is awakened again gabe added alex said she also has something to with me but she didn't get to finish gabe looked surprised something to do with you yeah she said I would soon discover it ,it has to do with her aura she said he aura has nothing to do with the dormant power it has to do with me gabe shook his head I wish that alex would just tell you point blank what she means sometimes you're telling me sometimes I think she talks that way just to drive us crazy with her riddles gabe smiled shaking his head and headed off to his room he had some things to pack for tomorrow

The next morning shakyra was awakened by Alex at dawn get up we have to leave where we are going shakyra cried as she grabbed her duffle bag and haversack gabe had told her not to get unpacked that they were leaving from the night before were going to the netherworld alex cried happily running by her and heading down the stairs it's the safest place in the whole wide world were going to have lots of fun there we have a lake and everything but why do we have to go so early because its time that the gate is opened gabe responded he himself was hauling a duffle bag of his own don't worry its going to be okay vaun was waiting for them all outside they all stood in a small group holding hands vaun said some kind of incantation in a language shakyra couldn't understand there was a flash bright light and when she opened her eyes they were standing in front of a large open gate surrounded by white nothingness that seemed to go all the way up to the sky they walked through it and on the other side was a beautiful world that looked just like normal except there weren't any busy cities or honking cars just trees and grass and flowers and forest that went on for miles birds twittered and butterflies flew by shakyra stood and stared welcome to my sanctuary vaun said softly


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

all this is yours she asked softly my parents created this euphoria together for me that I would have someplace safe to grow up as a child and when I grew up I opened it up as a place of refuge for those who like you need protection so where exactly are we she asked this world is a secret world located between dimensions of heaven hell and earth and the only one who knows how to get here are me alex and gabe its also well protected from intrusion of any kind whether angels, demons or otherwise no one can come here without my express permission my parent made it that way where are the houses I mean there are others staying here right she looked around seeing no one puzzled her vaun shook his head not in this part of the netherworld this part is mine alone it just going to be us staying here for a while there are others but they stay in the outer area this area is for my private uses only it has own entrance and everything you'll like it here

they walked for a few minutes up a hill and as they reached the top a house appeared with a lake behind it flowers bloomed around it, it looked very welcoming alex ran down the hill and shakyra took her time walking vaun flew down to fly to the top of his favorite tree he could see for miles around gabe laughed it's the only place where vaun ever really relaxes cause he knows there's no danger here gabe showed her to a room it was very pleasant with a fire place and sitting area equipped with a book case for reading if she chose she went into the area which was closed off as the sleeping area from the sitting room she had huge bed and window that could be opened to look out over the beautiful lake a large wardrobe for hanging clothing she immediately unpacked and put her clothing away and then returned down stairs gabe was cooking dinner you know I can help with that she cried gabe smiled well come on then together she and gabe prepared a feast

alex and vaun joined them their eyes widened at the amount of dishes to choose from hey what's the special occasion vaun cried oh shut up just eat already shakyra teased and slid into the chair next to him during the coarse of meal vaun commented on the delicious tasting food you should thank shakyra for this good meal gabe had replied she did the most of it vaun eyed her a bit surprised but secretly proud of her shed make a wonderful wife for him some day he frowned slightly startled wondering where that had come from all of sudden he tipped his glass to shakyra and she smiled and dipped her head in acknowledgement after dinner shakyra returned to her room

she went to the book case and found a book to read and sat down curled up a couch before the fire she grew warm after a awhile and drifted peaceful off to sleep she didn't hear vaun's knock on her door or heard him when he came in he found her asleep on the couch he sat next to her watching her for awhile the way she slept somehow fascinated him the way her hair cascaded across her shoulders the way her cheeks were flushed a rosy pink and the way her soft lips were moist and slightly parted just begging for his kiss he snapped himself out of his revere and covered her with a blanket and left he returned to his room with her on his mind she had constantly been on his mind ever since he had met her he found himself attracted to her and his thoughts wandered in aimless directions and he wondered why what was it about this girl that fascinated him he stretched out on his bed and drifted off to sleep

Shakyra awoke the next morning to alex shaking her awake she had fallen asleep on the couch before the fire the book shed been reading had put on a corner table near her and someone had thrown a blanket over her for warmth were going swimming today alex was saying come on lazy get up the others are up already shakyra climbed out of bed groaning wishing alex hadn't woken her up yet what time is it its almost noon we waited all day for you get up vaun said to leave you cause you needed your rest but I came to get you cause it wouldn't be much fun with just me and gabe shakyra got up she never slept as late before she ran downstairs shouting for gabe hey what's the matter he cried surprised pack a picnic basket I'm hungry but I can eat at the lake ill go get changed and be back in a minute alex cheered she was already dressed in her swim wear and light summer dress over it with a big hat on hat on her head shakyra dashed back upstairs and changed into her two piece maroon swim suit her perfect figure allowed her the luxury of being able to wear a bikini shorts and matching top with no problems she slipped her feet into a pair slippers drew on her sarong and was ready to go she wore her hair loose about her shoulders she ran outside to join the others her black hair shining blue under the bright sun

vaun followed from a distance he never went swimming he just preferred to sit relaxed in a nearby tree gabe set up the folding chairs and table he had brought along he wore a Hawaiian beach shirt and a beige cotton short pants he sat down and relaxed on one of the chairs under a umbrella shakyra whipped off her sarong and vaun almost fell from his tree in shock she had long incredible looking legs graceful hips a round behind a full breast she looked like everyman's dream come true she and alex ran for the water he saw gabe wink at him he badly wanted to go swimming with shakyra now but he knew he'd be accused by alex of being leper and that girl had more insight than he felt comfortable with sometimes and he'd never gone swimming when they had visited the lake before so he stayed put for the time being

hey why doesn't vaun come swimming shakyra asked suddenly after seeing vaun sitting up that tree for about a half an hour now while she and alex enjoyed themselves in the water alex laughed vaun's an old sour puss he claims the water makes his wings to heavy but its just an excuse for him to not have fun like everyone else he thinks that since its his responsibility to protect the earth that he shouldn't let him self take a break sometimes haven't you noticed that he hardly ever smiles and when he does its not even a real smile its more like grimace as if he's in pain he doesn't laugh anymore either he used to a lot as a boy but he doesn't anymore he just broods all the time he need to loosen up and smile sometimes and have fun once in a while shakyra caught a small wave then and body surfed it in leaving her alone

she studied vaun more intently now maybe if she tried to be nice to him he would eventually learn to smile again she floated on her back watching vaun in his tree her blue eyes sparkling just as much as the water did when the sun reflected off of it alex had also said something else that he was the protector of the earth she filed that bit away for time being she didn't want to dwell on the unanswered questions that popped up in her mind she swam to the shore and walked up to the tree it didn't look climbable for it had no low branches that were close to the ground she supposed that's why it was his favorite tree cause no one could climb it unless they could like him fly

could you come down here vaun she called up to him for what his answer was short and surly but she wasn't daunted just get down here she placed a hand on her hip and gave him her sweetest smile please vaun that wont work on me what do you want he replied she was becoming a bit frustrated fine forget it I was wondering if you would like to take a walk around the lake with me but it seems that you're incapable of having or wanting friends he arched an eyebrow and his silver eyes glinted dangerously as if daring her to say more her blue eyes shot sparks at him but she turned away and left him alone his eyes followed her as she set out leisurely around the shore of the lake alone the lake was small compared to others but still a walk around the lake would take at least an hour to get back if you didn't stop to enjoy the water or take a relaxing snooze on the warm sand he sighed I was no use being stupid and sitting up in this tree anyways he flew to catch up with her gabe saw him flying overhead and grinned

Shakyra gave a small scream as vaun landed right in front of her stopping her in her tracks and badly startling her look I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you just now or be unpleasant to you earlier I just like to left alone most of the time shakyra cast him sidelong glance so I'm told she replied alex told me you used to be nicer but then you grew up and became a sourpuss her comment made him grimace they began to walk now shakyra stopping occasionally to pick up shells so tell me what do you like to do for fun or what did you used to do I swam a lot before I had my wings he stopped to stare out across the water its something I miss then why don't you she asked him he shrugged my wings get all wet and heavy and then it gets hard for me to swim properly shakyra couldn't help but notice the way his shorts rode low on hips or the hard six pack abs he had now that he stood in profile like this his had no hair covering his chest which she liked and he was well muscled despite being of medium build she supposed it was because he flew regularly he turned to look at her his silver eyes keen on hers she took his hand in hers she sensed he needed a friend despite his tough exterior and uncaring attitude his fingers curled around hers and he looked down at their joined hands her fingers small and warm in his and then back at her I'm not your hero he said softly she smiled gently you are you just don't know it yet

for the first time in his life he found someone who actually believed in him so easily other than his father oh alex liked him well enough but she didn't believe in him the way that shakyra had just expressed and it filled him hope perhaps things would get better maybe it wouldn't always be this way he drew her closer their shoulders touching now maybe they could be friends for now her smile widened and she knew shed gotten through to him at least they walked and talked he told her about his childhood growing up alone with only gabe for company in the nether world with alex visiting when she could shakyra told him about her troubled years growing up form one foster home to the other she was orphan that nobody wanted but it was her dream to become a doctor and with that in mind she made it through school and finally when she old enough to be on her own she left her foster home and made a home for herself in her apartment where she still lived and attended college during the day and did volunteer work at the hospital during the night vaun felt sorry for her he had hoped that some kindly family had raised her instead she had grown up the hard way but she was strong and smart and resilient for it and she hadn't let her past ruin her chances for a life for herself and for her future he was glad that she had fought against the odds it told him things about her that he wouldn't have understood otherwise

an hour later the two of them returned from the opposite direction which they had left they were friends now and talked comfortably vaun never once releasing her hand gabe was dozing on the deck chair and alex was stretched out on the sand she eyed vaun suspiciously but he ignored her children no matter how smart they were should mind their own business alex woke gabe with a poke in his side he opened an eye and regarded her and then looked where she was indicating shakyra and vaun were now sitting on the sand they were chatting as if they were old friends about time he thought the lad was always sulking about the place afraid to show anyone that he needed a friend and if she could draw him out of his shell then so be it good for her and him he looked back at alex again leave them alone alex he needs someone like her to make him remember what it means to be human so what I'm not alex cried affronted you know exactly what I mean alex quit pretending you're too smart for that and the record keeper besides he closed his eyes and went to sleep alex huffed her annoyance

about a week later shakyra came down to help gabe prepare dinner as usual she was surprised to see vaun there he was dressed in an apron what are you doing she asked surprised I decided to help you make dinner he replied have you ever cooked before she asked he looked sheepish nope never but it cant be that hard can it shakyra smiled lesson number one and so they began gabe came into the kitchen a half an hour later surprised to see dinner well under way and vaun in the kitchen to boot he stood doorway vaun and shakyra stood side trading jokes and laughing its been so long since he'd seen vaun even crack a smile and here was laughing and the in the kitchen cooking he wondered what in he world had happened to vaun shaking his head he left knowing he wasn't needed


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three

surprising enough vaun absented himself from dinner hey where vaun he asked shakyra he said he had something important to do that he would be back soon but vaun missed dinner and hours later still hadn't returned shakyra grew concerned and then anxious and then down right worried she waited up all night for him sitting in the living room window downstairs alex and gabe had both gone to bed and she was the only one who was up when he returned she saw him flying towards the house he was flying very slowly almost as if he had something heavy that kept him from flying any faster as he drew closer shakyra could see why he was badly hurt and bleeding she ran outside shouting for gabe for awoke startled by the urgency and panic in her voice he took the stairs two at time shakyra was bringing a bleeding vaun through the front door

he cleared the dining room table and lay vaun on top of it a horn was sticking out his chest gabe turned pale vaun what did this vourodon he gasped the demons have practically over run the city they are looking for something some kind of key we have to find it he gasp again we have to remove horn vaun it's the only way we can save you shakyra vaun shouted for her she was in the kitchen sitting on the floor recovering from a sudden panic attack that had overwhelmed her she was going to be doctor someday she couldn't afford to getting panic attacks at the sight of blood she heard vaun shouting for her and she returned reluctantly to the room can you remove the horn she shook her head examining the horns location I don't know if I can if its lodged too near your heart removing it could kill you if we're not careful

I want you to pull out her eyes grew wide and he saw fear and uncertainty in them he placed a hand on hers she looked down it was covered in blood her eyes snapped back to his you have to do it I believe in you I might kill you she cried then id have died happy to have met you she gasped you cant say such a thing like that now she cried okay how about this if you pull that damm horn out you'll be leaving me to die damming my soul to hell for all eternity now the damm horn out he shouted her heart pounded in her chest and the pressure roared in her ears her breathing quickened shakyra gripped the horn between both hands and closed her eyes I'm sorry vaun this is going to hurt gabe cried he nodded and grit his teeth blood was pouring out of him falling to ground he could soon die if they didn't do something she suddenly heard a calm soothing voice in her head telling her what she had to do

vaun's eyes widened as he felt shakyra's hands growing warm on his chest gabe stared unable to do anything shakyra had begun to glow and around her eyes blazed a bright blue fire her hands were hotter now but not hot enough to be painful to him he could feel the pain in his chest beginning to fade shakyra what are you doing vaun cried she didn't reply her head hung back on her neck and her hair fell back her mouth opened and fire blazed from there too the horn in his chest came out and levitated into the air it was on fire and burned into dust and disappeared the wound on his chest was closing gabe was shaking where he stood sweat beading on his forehead what manner of being was this girl what sort of hidden power lay within her vaun sat up and watched in amazement as the wound on his chest disappeared completely even the small scrapes he had gotten were healed without a trace of their ever being there shakyra removed her hands from him and fell in a dead faint to the floor

vaun caught her and rushed with her upstairs to her room gabe followed unsure as to what he had just witnessed vaun was trying to revive the girl she opened her eyes they had returned to normal are you okay he asked her what did you just do she shook her head ill be okay I just need rest she smiled I saw my mother she helped me she closed her eyes then and slept vaun sat in a chair next to bed what do you think she means she saw her mother he asked gabe who shook his head perhaps it was their plan to put some sort memory of them in her mind somehow upon the moment that she accessed her powers to guide her somehow is that even possible vaun wondered gabe shrugged stranger things have been known to happen anything is possible you know that gabe left then he went downstairs and cleaned up the blood that now stained the dining room floor

shakyra didn't wake up until the next day and vaun was still sitting there next to the bed he was dozing lightly shakyra remembered everything that happened the night before she remembered the panic she felt and she remembered how she had mentally cried out for help feeling so very frightened and how her cry was answered by the soothing voice of her mother who showed her the way to the light within her and guided her hands vaun she called to him softly he awoke with a start his silver eyes held relief and something else she had never seen before in him gratitude perhaps she smiled there was no need for you stay there all night you know he shrugged his ebony hair falling across his forehead you saved my life it's the least I could do I have some questions shakyra tilted her head to the side well fire away what happened to you last how did you do what you did to save me

he held her hand in his gently his fingers caressing her knuckles I don't know honestly I felt afraid I was going to kill you I closed my eyes and I could feel panic starting to rise within me I wanted to scream for someone to help me but then they were there who was there vaun pressed her needing to get an idea of what happened to her my parents were I don't know how I knew that they were my parents but I just knew and my mother she calmed me told me it was going to be okay she took me to the light and she showed me how to capture it and use it to help you my father guided my hands and helped me keep the temperature of the heat just right so that I wouldn't hurt you and helped me burn that evil horn to dust it was amazing she smiled I want you to train me help me learn how to control it he shook his head I can teach you how to fight and defend yourself but you're going have to learn about your powers on your own I cant even begin to understand how they work

alex came into the room you must teach her vaun looked over his shoulder at her why should I because she's a part of you and you're a part of her what are you talking about alex he demanded she has your human soul that you were born without shakyra's eyes widened as did vaun's what he cried turning around his silver eyes bore into Alex's intently she has your human soul you must protect her for she is the only one you can truly be one with and the prophesy shall to come to pass what prophesy vaun cried alex said no more she simply left the room vaun eyed shakyra well it seems like you're stuck with me she said softly vaun said nothing he left to find gabe

shakyra's awake he said when he found him he was in the kitchen preparing breakfast ill take her up something to eat she might still be feeling weak after last night vaun nodded she said that her parents came to her and helped her gabe nodded its just as thought then yes but there's more gabe raised an eyebrow alex came in and said that she is the one who has my human soul gabe dropped the knife he was holding in surprise and stared at him she also said that I will become one with her and then the prophesy shall come to pass what prophesy gabe asked vaun shrugged she didn't say she just left so shakyra has your human soul I guess that's why her aura seemed so familiar because it's the same as yours yeah she wants me to train her help her learn how to use her powers gabe nodded that makes sense that's what alex said she said I must train her gabe studied vaun for a few minutes then you must if alex says that you must then that obviously means that its vital for her learn and since she is the daughter of the legendary protectors then that means that she could prevent any further conflict on earth you can finally have a life of your own vaun he nodded look I have to leave I have some thinking to do gabe nodded vaun left taking to air as soon as he got outside

shakyra rested comfortably in bed and alex played with her dolls in her room gabe brought them both some hot food which shakyra thoroughly enjoyed she got dressed and went outside for awhile she decided to go exploring and discovered a flower field she immediately ran laughing into it and plopped herself down among them inhaling their sweet scent she wondered why she didn't think of bringing alex along she sighed and stretched out and watched the clouds a shadow suddenly blocked her view she put her hands over eyes but she still couldn't see I want to see she said softly and suddenly her eyes blazed blue fire and she could see vaun flying above her she blinked turning it off

hey will you get down here and stop blocking my view she shouted he landed next to her how could you see me I purposely flew in the sun so you couldn't see me she laughed and linked turning her fire back on he jumped startled she blinked again and her eyes returned to normal you have control he asked surprised only little I know how to turn it on and off but I don't have much temperature control or how to utilize the fire properly I've decided to train you starting from tomorrow he replied so go home get some rest you are most definitely going to need it ill not be giving you any breaks she nodded very well vaun she turned to leave he caught her hand and pulled her back and for moment stood staring into her blue eyes his silver eyes shining searching for something he shook his head and let he go he spread his wings and flew away shakyra returned home

over the next two weeks shakyra was diligently being trained by vaun she had to be up by the crack of dawn and didn't get to go to bed until late at night he thought her to fight some hand to hand combat training to begin with before moving to more complex stuff and finally showing her how to use her powers in combination which she found to be more effective her punches became fire balls and her kicks became flaming kicks that would cause the enemy to immediately explode into flames and be completely destroyed she also learned how to use her powers to things like heal injuries but this drained her of her strength almost completely at times shed also learned how to meditate it was during these meditations that she found she could access the memories of her parents she found she could communicate with them and would talk to her in return it was like having her parents back

one after noon after one such training session they were returning back to the house since I'm trained now I want to go back home she announced suddenly there's no longer any reason to keep me here he stopped in his tracks surprised she had spent a total of a month here in the netherworld with him when ever she returned it would still be the same day which she left so no one would miss her but he wasn't entirely sure if she was ready to battle demons despite how well trained she was or how much power she had the evil that emitted from one demon alone was enough to cause a man to loose his mind completely never to recover again for her to be fighting among a lesion of them was just too much even who had immunity to it preferred to give them a wide birth shakyra I cant let you that he replied its not safe there yeah well I'm tired of sitting on my butt all day waiting for you to do something about it how soon can we leave vaun her eyes shot sparks of anger at him and bore into him intently he realized there would be no stopping her he sighed fine we can leave tomorrow but I give you no guarantees


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

the next day alex revealed to them that the heavens key was real and that she was the one who was supposed to be keeping it safe further more she had lost the key the day of the fire at the temple it was hidden inside of one of her stuffed dolls and it was now probably buried among the ruins of the temple even now

A meeting called and finally Gabe and vaun decided to go find the key alone shakyra protested saying she was supposed to be taken home today but she was out voted and was forced to stay in the netherworld this particular mission Was too dangerous and with vourodon on the loose no where was safe except where she was at the moment and there was no telling how the outcome would be if she was to return only to be hunted again while vaun and gabe weren't around to help her regardless of how well trained she was

shakyra helped vaun get ready for the trip packing him a change of clothing and medical supplies just in case he needed them gabe would carry the food vaun came down the stairs dressed in a black jeans boots a white buttoned shirt and a long black coat a cross hung on a gold chain around his neck his black hair tied into a ponytail hung down his back and he carried weapons something shed never seen him do before on his waist was a dangerous looking sword in a sheath and beneath his coat he carried gun strapped to him by a holster Gabe was similarly dressed and for the first time he revealed the fact that he too had wings big white one shakyra's eyes widened in amazement and fright they both looked incredibly intimidating and dangerous at the moment and she wondered for the first time what sort of world she had found herself swept into

She handed vaun the haversack and his fingers captured hers for a moment their eyes meeting he squeezed them gently giving her a brief smile alex came silently up behind her and slipped her hand into shakyra's that dangled at her side shakyra looked down smiling gratefully at least alex was here she wouldn't be alone she held unto Alex's hand like it was her life line vaun could see the concern in her eyes and knew she would worry about him until he returned he ruffled alex hair and then walked out the door he turned and gave them small salute and then spread his beautiful wings and flew off into the night gabe at his side

Gabe and vaun returned to the real world it was late the city streets were slick with rain and the dark storm clouds hid their flight they came to land at the temple grounds most of the rubble had been cleared away already so finding the key wasn't going to be very hard they only had to hope that no one had found it before they did they began to spread out and searched beneath the rubble gabe finally found it shining a few feet below him lightning suddenly cracked near them vaun drew his gun covering gabe who signaled him he had found the key he held it in his hand it was made of solid gold and shined with an ethereal quality it was definitely the heavens key the only key to unlocking the gates of heaven allowing its holder to pass through whether good or evil unharmed

The lightning cracked again and three angels fresh out heaven stood before them they were dressed in robes of white and gold their wings resplendent in their glory and they glowed their auras shining bright and lightning up the dark area we have come for the key one of them said gabe nodded it is my wish that I return it myself I request an audience with him the angel that appeared to be the leader of the group looked skyward and then nodded very well Gabriel he has agreed to see you we must hurry or presence has been detected by those from the other side gabe nodded and joined the group the key wrapped securely in cloth and for the first time in a century gabe returned to heaven vaun took to the air hoping to avoid the army of demons that were most definitely already on their way

Vaun returned to the house where they normally stayed on earth he knew that it would be several hours before gabe returned if he did at all time in heaven was not the same as time on earth so vaun slept lightly dozing keeping an eye open for trouble or for gabe's return gabe returned a few hours later at the house he knocked quietly hoping vaun would remember what he told him about the code vaun opened the door gabe stood there he was completely different he glowed all over and he seemed stronger and looked a bit younger hey what happened to you vaun cried in surprise I got my powers back it was my reward for having faith for so long raising you and to top it all off I found the heaven key so what now vaun queried I was told that the fight is about to escalate again the demons are attempting to break the truce they are trying to make the war begin again but if that happens its all over for us all vaun added gabe nodded its our job to make sure that never happens he has given me orders to do what it takes to protect the earth and he knows about the girl as well vaun's head shot up what has he told you not much gabe replied he said that upon the day the protector learns love and becomes one all conflict on earth shall forever end that is the prophesy alex was talking about

So what about me vaun asked he said that all of earth depends on you so far you have done well but you have yet to take your place in the world vaun nodded all right I think its time we got back to the girls gabe nodded all right

Vaun and gabe exited the house only to find themselves suddenly surrounded by demons vaun drew his sword don't you guys know when to be on time the party ended hours ago gabe raised a brow well if a party they want it's a party they'll get vaun cut them down enjoy the thrill of battle and the adrenaline rush that pumped through his veins

gabe used his gun loaded with silver blessed bullets equipped with heavenly aura he'd just managed to get as he was leaving heaven earlier the demons disappeared most of them became dust at their feet vaun placed his hand on gabe's shoulder and said the incantation before reinforcements arrived

Shakyra sat up she could have sworn she just seen vaun and gabe flying towards the house but she couldn't entirely be sure it was night outside was too dark but there they were again alex had long since gone to bed so she waited up for them alone they drew closer it was definitely vaun and gabe and they were both all right shakyra opened the door and rushed outside hey what happened you two she cried waving vaun landed first followed by gabe hey what happened to gabe she cried in surprise he was glowing brightly we found the heaven key and gabe was able to return it to heaven and he got his angel juice back vaun replied shakyra looked amazed wow you look great gabe why didn't vaun go with you

gabe looked to vaun hoping maybe he would answer he question vaun shrugged so he replied vaun is not an angel at least not in the strictest sense of the word she looked confused but I thought she cried I'm a half angel half demon alex calls it demonangelic to put it nicely vaun responded how is that even possible she cried he shrugged I'm not in the mood for details shakyra but its what I am lets just say that my mom wasn't as angelic as some would like to think and my dad wasn't as demonic either how else would I end up looking almost human anyways he laughed mockingly and brushed by her heading upstairs to his room

Gabe shook his head and here I was thinking that he had gotten over that little part of history that made him who he is shakyra sighed she couldn't be bothered to think about vaun's complexities now she went upstairs to her room vaun was standing in the door way of her bedroom what are you doing here she cried softly he cast her a long dark look she stood with her hands on her hips what do you want she asked him he shrugged his shoulder lifting carelessly his coat slung over one shoulder hung down his back he had unbuttoned his shirt reveling his muscular chest and abs the gold cross hung around his neck and dangled just above his chest her mouth ran dry he was just too appealing for his own good I need you to leave please she said softly her voice shook and he knew how he was affecting her right now just about as much as she affected him with her blues eyes and beautiful smile

he sighed I didn't come here to seduce you if that's what you think he pushed off the door jam on which he was leaning then what are you doing here she asked him her eyes a deep blue pool he wished he could get lost in he shrugged once again a careless movement I came to apologize about how I spoke to you downstairs it was very uncivil of me especially after you waited up all night shakyra shook her head apology accepted vaun I think id like to go to bed now id like to do something nice for you if you'd let me and I still owe you for saving my life remember she sighed you don't owe me anything you saved my life first and kept me safe so were square

she turned to go into her room she was about to close the door but he stopped her look I know I promised that id try to be your friend she stopped him right there you didn't promise to be my friend you promised to let me be yours you've been kind to me vaun but you haven't exactly let me get to know you or shared with me anything about yourself and you know everything there is know about me you keep secrets and you don't trust me that's not what friends do vaun she closed the door in his face

on the other side of the door vaun cursed the vile words coming through her door he was beating himself up calling himself a million kinds of fool shakyra sank back against the door thinking perhaps she'd been a bit to harsh perhaps she should apologize but them she heard him walking away she sighed and flopped into her bed she liked vaun but he kept too many secrets and acted as if he was alone all the time refusing help when it was offered

she thought back to the night he had almost died she remembered telling herself that he should have take gabe with him and she mentally cursed him for going off alone despite the fact that he was probably doing this alone long before she had known him she cursed the fate that played havoc with his life putting him in a position that only he alone had the weight of the world on his shoulders a tear trickled down her cheek her heart ached for him in a way that seemed unbearable to her how he must hate destiny he can never be free or happy another tear fell and she found now that she wanted to wanted to make him happy she wanted to reach out to him and take the pain away and wished that he would only let her


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

vaun lay sleepless on his bed he thought about shakyra had told him she was right he did keep secrets and didn't trust her or anyone for that matter aside from gabe not even alex and he'd known her long before he had met shakyra he stared at the ceiling he felt like a jerk he'd made promise to her or more to himself and he couldn't keep it he'd have to make it up to her some how perhaps tomorrow he could take her flying or something he sighed and suddenly he had idea a way to share himself with her a way to let her in and she would know that he trusted her without a doubt

the next morning shakyra woke up there was knock on her door she opened it and peeked out a note lay on the floor it was from vaun he wanted her to come to the training area she showered and dressed went downstairs grabbed a sandwich from the fridge and then made her way outside she wondered what was up she found vaun sitting cross legged on the ground beneath a tree he was wearing a comfortable shorts and no shirt or shoes what's up she asked sit he replied simply she did as he said now close your eyes she did and suddenly she could hear his voice in her head good morning shakyra how are you

he said she jumped startled how the hell did you do that she cried its called telepathic communication I can talk to you in your mind and with practice you can talk to me we can read each others mind if we want but it's a way for us to be always connected regardless of how far away I am just think of me and ill be able to hear you she stared at him surprise written all over her face why are you doing this vaun she asked softly his eyes studied hers you accused me last night of not sharing anything about myself with you and I thought that perhaps you would appreciate the fact that I am willing to let you into the most the private place I know my mind no one besides you will have access to my thoughts not gabe or alex or anyone only you you're making a big a sacrifice for someone you just met vaun no one should know what you're thinking ever she replied he nodded I know it's a sacrifice I'm willing to take for you and only you

shakyra shook her head I cant do this she said softly I understand what it must mean to you to do this for me and I understand that you want make things right again but you don't have to go this length to make me happy I just want your friendship vaun I just wanted you have me as your shoulder to lean on when needed it to know you can depend on me in the worst of times to know that id always be there for you her eyes were beginning to fill to fill with tears she couldn't let him see her cry she wouldn't she got and ran away from him towards the lake he got up and flew after her swooping down to catch her he took her to the sky her face pressed against his chest

I'm sorry shakyra he whispered realizing he'd hurt her I'm so sorry his hand cupped the back of her head his fingers in her hair the soft tendrils caressing his skin he took her above the clouds holding her tightly in his arms until finally they came to place where they just drifted it there wasn't much effort place in flying shakyra had stopped crying her arms were wrapped around his neck he looked down into the bottomless pool of her eyes they were so very beautiful he caressed her cheek gently I'm sorry shakyra she sighed laying her head on his chest he closed his eyes made a connection to her with his mind and suddenly shakyra's mind filled with images of her and connected to those images were feelings she gasped he was showing her how he felt about her the images were every where the day he had saved her from the fire then again when the demon attacked her, her smiling her laughing her by the lake in her swim suit her using her power to save his life how he felt when she had and then what happened afterward when she collapsed to floor he had felt worried about her and then finally how she looked at

him last night and how he felt terrible afterwards realizing she was right and then her just now her eyes filled with tears for him and his heart ached for her she gasped as she realized what he was showing her his most deepest feeling he held in heart for her he probably wasn't even aware of how much this meant to her he cared for her even if he didn't love her he at least cared for her and she was satisfied with that for the time being perhaps later when this was all over they could think about love vaun's eyes studied hers he had seen her reaction in her thoughts and he gently ended the connection she sighed and hugged him I forgive you just don't shut me out anymore okay he nodded they drifted for awhile silent and peaceful would you consider just learning telepathy just for safety reasons if you're ever in trouble or anything she smiled and nodded okay vaun ill let you teach me for that reason alone but I don't want to have to read your mind or anything there's just some things that just belong where they are

vaun nodded fair enough they returned to earth drifting until vaun had to fly again they returned back at the house alex had missed them for about an hour now hey where did you two disappear to I've been looking for you everywhere what's the matter shakyra asked gabe said he had to go to the real world said something about someone in trouble there's some sort of battle going on and they needed his help vaun rushed up the stairs followed by shakyra they returned downstairs in a matter of minutes vaun stared at her what she cried you have a bad ass out fit I decided I wanted one too she was wearing a black hipster jeans molded to her legs and hips a short close fitting white t-shirt that left her midsection exposed and short black jacket and matching glossy high healed boots he raised an eyebrow and out of his pocket he produced a golden cross on a silver chain I didn't have a gold chain I could put it on like mine he apologized she smiled the silver looks better anyways ill get you gold one when I can okay shakyra nodded hey wait they were half way out the door when alex called them back I didn't tell you guys where gabe went

they took off vaun carrying her because it was quicker they blew out the gate and appeared in the real world at a location closest to the place where alex had told them it would be the sounds of battle was reaching their ears and vaun and shakyra soon came upon the scene angels were battling demons with devastating results an entire block of buildings had collapsed people were running and screaming from their homes thinking there was some sort of earthquake unable to see what was really happening we have to end this and we have to do it now or people are going to die vaun said he and shakyra entered the fray bring an abrupt end to the fight both sides withdrawing at the arrival the protector and the elemental who accompanied him gabe was kneeling at the side of a fallen angel lying injured on the ground shakyra ran to his side what happened to him vourodon did this it wasn't the fight initially they he indicated to he demons set the beast free to ravage upon the souls of the people who live here we were trying to stop it,it had already brought several buildings down when we got here vaun became filled anger vourodon was not to be allowed to take living souls it was one of the main rules of the truce the creature could take the souls meant for hell after they were dead he could then carry them to hell those were the rules and today the demons had broken them for the first time in a millennium since the wars had been over they stood on the brink of war again

what's your name shakyra asked the angel its Michael he replied he had terrible wound on his chest it looked similar to the one vaun had the night he had been gored by vourodon blood stained his whit robe step back gabe she said gabe removed himself hey what are you going to do he cried Michael I can heal you let me help he nodded his trust evident she placed her hands on him and they began to heat up she began to glow as she did on the night she had saved vaun, vaun remembered how she collapsed completely drained that night but he couldn't stop her now that she already begun the wound on the angel's chest was closing and a lot quicker than it had before a silent hush fell over them all as they watched her work her hair looked like tongues of fire and floated around her face Michael watched his chest close in amazement he knew like all the angels here about the elemental female but he didn't think he would be the one to have such an experience upon first contact with her

he was healed within minutes he exchanged looks of amazement with the others he felt no pain or any sort of weakness there wasn't even a mark on him he looked and felt the same as when he had left heaven hey are you okay shakyra vaun asked in her mind yes she replied I'm fine I've had a practice vaun I can do this trust me I do trust you I just need to know if you're okay he answered softening his tone she mentally smiled I'm okay vaun now where's vourodon vaun took to the air following the path of destruction vourodon left behind the demons had retreated back to where ever they had arrived from leaving vourodon roaming free for the angels to deal with vaun finally came upon it the beast had just gored a human the body broken mangled and grotesque the beast roared upon sight of him and charged straight him he dodged and rolled to the side drawing his gun he shot the creature several time he knew the shots were ineffective but at least it kept it at bay for the time being shakyra arrived on foot and set the beast ablaze her power proving to the only weapon that could used against the ferocious beast it roared and writhed in pain as shakyra kept up intense heat the flames turning from blue to red

she began to grow tired unable to keep up the pressure to fully destroy the creature vaun I cant this up much longer you must kill the creature while its weakened the angels flew overhead if fire kills vourodon then we must help her Michael shouted we can put an end to this once and for all together the angels added their angel fire to shakyra's shakyra swore hey stop you guys cant use angel fire she shouted what Michael cried vourodon howled and ungodly sound a stench began to fill the air the stench of vourodon's burning flesh was its last defense for that stench was toxic to humans vaun caught shakyra flying with her to air recognizing immediately the deathly stench it would kill all humans within a large radius of area leave it to the angels to mess it all up vaun cried regardless of what they did the results would be catastrophic you have to stop burning it the stench will everything here and in the area for miles around

shakyra cried her face filled with horror look vaun pointed all the humans who had earlier been running for their lives where now falling to the ground dead so what do we do its already polluted the air Michael cried you cant use angel fire only pure fire can kill it shakyra responded but we are angels we're the purest of the pure an angel cried in shock yes but your fire is too pure your powers purified it just as demon fire is corrupted by the evil that that resides in it, it has to be natural fire of the earth itself or you guys will make things worse shakyra explained as best she could but the angels incompetence and the resulting loss of life and left her feeling angered and sad ill have to send it back to hell another way it'll be badly weakened and wont be appearing for awhile but at least it wont kill anymore innocents you angels can clear the air right I'm depending on all of you vaun looked each of them straight in the eye Michael nodded okay you can depend on us thank you I'm leaving the young lady with you she can help you however she can Michael nodded shakyra rounded up the angels together okay look we have to help vaun we cant just let him do this on his own what if we open a portal to the core of the earth since we cant summon that kind of fire then maybe we can somehow send the beast there who said that shakyra asked thinking it was a very good idea me my name is Nataniel he was young and as good looking as all the others shakyra wondered for an instant if all angels were made to look alike they all had the same fresh youthful looks on their faces tall and blond haired okay that's a good idea well have to wait for when vaun weakens the best enough to get him through the portal how much time does it take to open the portal only a few seconds at most Michael replied will it just suck vourodon in or do we have to catch him and toss him in the angels shrugged we've never done something like this before shakyra sighed what kind of angels are you anyway you come to fight without knowing what how to fight she cried exasperated ok look as soon as vaun ends him open the portal and toss him through if need be if it creates a vacuum that sucks it in then so much the better okay now everybody get ready to do this the angels nodded shakyra looked skyward lord please this work for the sake of us all she whispered

shakyra immediately began using her power to heat up the air around her causing the stench to rise so that the cloud of stench could rise continually into the air leaving fresh air angels helped her by causing the wind to pick up it blew around them in a hot violent rage ripping the cloud of fumes to shreds shakyra's power burned up the air the cloud ignited and burst into flames the biological chemicals that made up the stench burned themselves off in a bizarre lightshow that ended in a final explosion in the sky Michael then caused it to rain hard and pelting washing away any remaining traces

meanwhile on the ground vaun swore couldn't they think of a better solution other than to make it rain right now he flapped his wings shaking off as much water as possible while dodging a very close attack by vourodon he have to use spells now cause physically fighting the beast was becoming next to impossible he came to a stop now facing vourodon the beast dug at the earth with it hooves preparing itself for its next attack vaun began his incantation moving his hands to complete the spell he could feel his power mounting his hair floated up into air above his head and electricity crackled around through out his body the beast began its charge this spell could only work once and if it wasn't right on target then all was lost

he gathered the necessary energy he needed as the beast drew nearer shakyra gasped at what she was witnessing vaun all on his own was about to destroy the beast he looked like if he had balls of electricity shooting from hand he suddenly did a cross with his hands across his body as the beast drew right on target power shot out from him and hit vourodon with a magnificent blast okay everybody now shakyra shouted the beast howled one last time and was knocked off its feet the portal opened directly behind it and heat exploded out of it down into the direct path of Vaun damm shakyra cried putting up a shield around him I hope he wasn't hurt by that vourodon roared and was sucked straight into the portal which immediately closed vaun panted harshly his chest heaving he was completely drained of his power we did it shakyra cried softly in his head its what I do he replied


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

Vaun groaned and swayed on his feet he was sore all over and was badly in need of energy he was going to collapse he knew it before he hit the ground and suddenly shakyra was there to catch him easy don't need you to be passing out on us he groaned again couldn't you just have let me collapse in peace gabe laughed and scooped him up throwing vaun's arm around his neck shakyra on his other side holding him up lets go kiddo you did a good job today time to get you some rest okay vaun's smile was a grimace shakyra placed a hand against his abdomen and gradually heated it up her touch spreading warmth from his abdomen outward through the rest of his body he could feel his body gradually beginning to heal and his strength was returning {hey thanks I owe you one} he said to her telepathically the incantation please gabe asked wait what about everybody else those who died shakyra cried looking back toward the angles who were regrouping well sort that out don't worry about it Michael replied joining them but whoever is responsible for this will be punished there will be serious repercussions well goodbye then good work and thanks shakyra said softly Michael nodded vaun said the words and they were suddenly back home

It was another three days before everyone was fully recovered and ventured outside again upon Alex's insistence she felt a celebration was in order and so they threw beach party down by lake shakyra this time in a two piece bikini she was showing out a hell of a lot more skin than the last time they were here it seemed to vaun watching her from his tree she was enjoying a swim with alex gabe was getting his feet wet sitting on the jetty his feet hanging into the water shakyra swam up to the jetty grinning it was time for some of her world class diving action she climbed up and stood next to gabe hey watch me dive will ya she joked giving him a slight shove all right lets see what you got young lady

gabe replied shakyra bounced on her toes and then finally took her leap she did a graceful double summersault in the air before finally straightening out to make beautiful dive into the water gabe clapped way to go kiddo show off vaun muttered shakyra came up grinning a few feet away hey vaun why don't you join us she asked him mentally he smiled I cant I have wings remember then come get me lets go for walk then she waved from to him from the water all right ill be there

he flew down from the tree flying above the water she reached up as he got to her he grabbed her hand pulling her from the water into his arms and across to the other side of the lake vaun set her down and they began to walk shakyra took vaun's hand in hers intertwining their fingers vaun looked down at their joined hands and then look back at her she was hoping he would say something about his feelings for her he knew it from the hopeful look she was giving him but he wasn't one for putting his feelings into words very well so instead he showed her he drew her closer their shoulders touching he released her hand to drop a casual arm around her shoulder she looked delighted and cuddled closer to him wrapping her arm around his waist she was the only one who made him actually care enough to worry about her and how she felt whether or not she was happy everyday

later vaun and shakyra sat curled up on the living room couch together she sat between his legs her back to his chest his hands wrapped warmly around her as they lounged before the fire do you think about stuff he asked her quietly she shrugged what sort of stuff well about the things all girls want someday a husband children a nice home a family of your own she smiled well not lately no and even if I did I wouldn't want to have a child in world like the one we live in right now vaun studied her you know it probably wont get much better than this I know she sighed but the day we have a family together I want it to peaceful and I want a place where we can be safe with our children he arched a surprised eyebrow we?, our? he cried she blushed I, I, I'm sorry I didn't mean she stuttered shhh he placed a gentle finger against her lips I know since I've met you I cant imagine a life without you in it either I don't think id feel same if you suddenly weren't here anymore

Shakyra blushed again and glanced at him from beneath lowered lashes vaun had a strange look on his face like he'd just discovered something and couldn't figure out quite how he felt about it what's wrong she pressed I just wondered about what our children would be like I'm half demon half angel you're human and still something else I'm not entirely sure that the best of both worlds would ring true in our situation I fell like well be mixing up about five or six worlds and rolling it all into one huge ball of possible catastrophe shakyra laughed you might be right and then you might be wrong we'll just have to wait and see then wont we vaun's smile was rueful come on I think wed better go up to bed all this talk of raising a family and all shakyra cast him a sidelong glance as she got up from the chair is it making you nervous she laughed he shook his head maybe I am just a little

vaun walked shakyra to her door good night shakyra she smiled goodnight vaun he still hadn't left he stood there staring down at her for a long moment shakyra's heart thumped in her chest in anticipation and she wished for one wild moment that he would gather the courage to kiss her for the first time from the moment she met him she could feel the sparks between them but he'd always only tried to be nothing more than her friend In the end vaun didn't kiss her as much as he wanted to and knew by the look on her face that she knew and that she wanted him to but no she was his friend and he wasn't going to spoil the tentative relationship that had developed between them things were bound to get awkward between from the moment he had taken things further he hugged her quickly and released her he then turned and walked away

The next morning vaun awoke startled something had awoken him something was off he got a sudden flash of insight it was the gate it had suddenly opened and something or someone flew through what the hell vaun cried leaping from the bed grabbing his clothes he pounded on shakyra's door waking her as he flew by and met gabe at the bottom of the stairs someone came through the gate ill go you stay with alex hey shakyra get your butt down here I'm coming she shouted back I've got air meet me outside what does she mean she's got air gabe cried I have no idea but I don't have time to figure it out now we've got to move shakyra called up a small whirlwind and flew out her bedroom window to the astonishment of the others hey when did you learn to do that alex shouted from the door ill tell you later shakyra shouted back she and vaun and took off headed for the gate and soon landed before a woman

she was older than vaun and shakyra by a few years but she was still very beautiful she had a voluptuous figure big breast that overflowed from the top of the close fitting red dress she was wearing her hips were wide her legs incredibly long and exposed by a killer split in the dress from ankle to thigh and shakyra didn't have to look to know that her bottom was as big and round as the rest of her who are you and what do you want vaun demanded how did you get the incantation to get here the woman placed a hand on her hip that's a mighty fine way of treating the messenger of your father vaun he would be disgusted with you no manners what so ever my father is dead vaun stated and you have but a few minutes to tell me what you are doing here the woman arched an eyebrow with a smile that reminded shakyra of big cat that was trying to coax its pray into its paws by pretending to be nice

your father is very much alive as of a week ago that is after you killed vourodon it was the last thing he needed to happen before he could come out of hiding again he wishes to see you vaun and he's more than a little…….. Disappointed to see what you have become she paused and sauntered around him vaun didn't take his eyes off her for a second, imagine the idea of the son of Azyel being the protector of the earth it sickens him vaun eyes narrowed angrily yeah well you tell my father that ill come see him the day hell freezes over the woman laughed oh vaun my boy you know your father will be very upset to hear that she trailed a finger down his chest but I admit you get your looks from your darling father you handsome devil you

shakyra wanted to scratch the woman eyes out for touching vaun her eyes burned red fire but she didn't interfere the woman looked over vaun's shoulder and smirked wickedly at shakyra she was the aggressor here and if she so choose she could take vaun away with a single snap of fingers and she knew it I want nothing to do with the likes of him Gabriel has been all the father I have ever known or needed and I'm happy doing what I do its ten times better than the like of him the woman arched an eyebrow oh vaun my dear boy it wouldn't do to piss your father off right now he is what he is but perhaps a little consideration is needed vaun looked straight at her his silver eyes narrowed and glinting dangerously in the light like the sharpest sword fiery golden flecks like sparks shot from them you know nothing about me and I owe him nothing how could you even suggest such a thing

I have nothing more to say to you or my father Leave this place at once before I toss you out like the garbage you are vaun cried enraged flying up into the air above her he brandished his sword get out now the woman shrugged very well then what do I have to care anyways you're not my son just know that you've been fore warned vaun disobedience is not tolerated by your father ill be happy to see the day he punishes you accordingly the woman flew back through the gate her unpleasant laughter still ringing in their ears

Shakyra collapsed to the ground whew what a relief I could feel the evil practically reeking through her pores who was that still upset vaun flew away from her without another word shakyra made a disgusted noise and flew back to the house to await his return vaun sat in a tree in the Forrest contemplating his next move his first concern was their safety his father knew the incantation to get the netherworld there was no way he could stop him if he decided to come here instead he swore violently if what the woman said is true his father will be coming through that gate sometime soon I have to get the others out of here and somewhere safe ill have stay here and deal my father alone

gabe and alex were packed and ready leave by the time vaun had returned well what's up vaun gabe asked are we leaving shakyra sat at the table gabe joined her yes my father is alive gabe and I have to make a stand here or hell cause untold destruction if he isn't stopped before it gets any further he has plans that somehow involve me and he sent a messenger here to get me he gave her the incantation to get here so we're no longer safe here I can change the incantation and that will buy us some time to prepare but it will only be a matter of time before he figures it out gabe nodded all right I already have a stockpile for occasions such this guns food and clothing to last us for months its in a bunker I built in the forest if he comes well be ready I was just here thinking well have to hightail out here when the going gets tough vaun replied we need to make an evacuation plan just case though shakyra added I can manipulate anything into giving us enough cover so we escape if necessary alex came down the stairs she was pale and she was floating several feet off the floor

the others shot up from the table plans momentarily forgotten chairs falling to the ground with a clatter the time is drawing near for the prophesy to come to pass the protector shall become whole and fulfill his true destiny his power will become complete as two hearts become one shakyra gasped she had totally forgotten about the prophesy that involved she and vaun alex what are saying vaun shouted this first battle is only the beginning the time is drawing near you must look within your self and discover how you really feel and what you really want or all will be lost how much time do I have alex how much vaun's eyes were steady on hers it will not happen in this first battle for it will be only a test of your strength together you and her alex pointed to shakyra you must stay together if you are survive you will grow stronger immensely so you will learn and gain much from this first battle but you must remember to stay together your lives depend on it and soon the prophesy shall come to pass alex then closed her eyes gabe catch her vaun cried before she falls all ready on it gabe replied as he catches alex falling form the air

Take her upstairs make sure she gets rest ill go get to work on changing the incantation it'll give us at least two weeks grace to prepare ourselves Gabe nodded and headed up the stairs carrying Alex ill keep watch here shakyra said softly make sure everyone is safe vaun nodded all right keep your eyes pealed and stay alert ill be back shakyra nodded and followed vaun to door ill be back don't worry and I'm sorry about earlier I was upset shakyra smiled its okay I understand he was almost out the door when shakyra caught his arm pulling him he looked surprised but before he could say anything she kissed his cheek and said softly please be safe vaun he smiled faintly nodded and was gone

Later that night vaun returned looking exhausted his hair frazzled every which way the tips of his fingers singed shakyra had tirelessly kept watch and was there to greet him I did it he groaned as he collapsed unto the living room couch I must have tried a thousand different spells and incantations but I finally did it I also put some extra sealing spells just in case they will have to break those spells first and then use the incantation and if they use the old one it will simply rebound back to them its secure as it possibly can be at the moment shakyra cupped his hands hers and he felt warmth spreading through him he had something else to thank her for once again his hands healed he caressed her face thank you for all you've done you know I find that I owe now you've saved my life and healed me about three or four times now shakyra smiled and shrugged that's what friends are friends are for he shook his head you don't kiss your friends the way id like to kiss you right now she gasped her breath caught in the back of her throat her heart felt as if wanted to jump out of her chest he leaned forward and surprisingly kissed her cheek very gently thank you for being there when I need you he said softly and got from the chair and went to his room

Shakyra exhaled she got a warm fuzzy feeling inside as she thought about his sweet gesture she touched the place where he had just tenderly kissed her, her heart fluttered and she wondered hoped that maybe he was falling in love with her but it was like wishing on a star when it came to vaun you just never knew she went to bed

The next day passed by with vaun out cold asleep in his room shakyra and gabe went over evacuation plans and gabe took her to the location of the bunker hey why don't we make it an underground trip she asked it may not be easy to get out of the house if its attacked its not like the bad guys are just going to lets us get out of the house to run into the forest you know I see what you mean ill go get some us some digging equipment gabe replied there's no need to I can do this easy watch shakyra closed her eyes and the earth beneath them rumbled slightly as shakyra made the passage there its done the entrance is under the floor of the kitchen gabe nodded all we need to do is to move the floor boards shakyra nodded there's no danger of collapse either its all solid rock so well be safe to pass through but what about the house he asked shakyra shrugged we can sink it gabe arched a puzzled eyebrow shakyra shrugged lets just wait an see what happens all right then gabe agreed

Later that evening vaun made an appearance at dinner he ate silently and then afterward flew off somewhere without a word shakyra waited up for him but he didn't return until the next evening shakyra was occupying a comfortable spot on the branch in the top of a tree when he returned hey where were you we've all been worrying about you vaun arched an eyebrow as she flew up next to him on a breeze everyone or just you he shot back sarcastically hey what's with you why are picking a fight with me anyways did I do I do something wrong vaun sighed look I'm sorry right now just not a very good time for me okay I just came back from checking the gate it looked like its been hit with a battering ram that means someone is trying to break it down they were scorch marks as well which indicates the use of spells you guys aren't safe here its up to me to deal with this I'm exhausted and I don't have time for useless drivel I have to get my strength up for the upcoming battle they landed in front of the house why are you so convinced that you're alone in this you have gabe and most of all you have me shakyra cried passionately let us help you for crying out loud

I'm not totally useless you know but what if you get hurt vaun answered heatedly it will be all my fault shakyra childishly stamped her foot she wanted to give vaun a good kick up his behind and knock some sense back into him alex said that its imperative that we stick together vaun she said our lives depend on it if you would just listen to her maybe you will se that everything will be okay in the end I know that this battle may seem really huge but alex said its just barely the beginning a test of your strength and mine which means that there's even worse to come you cant do this on your own vaun she finished finally

Vaun shook his head fine but you must listen to me at all times now's the not the time to go off half cocked and get yourself hurt or worse okay shakyra nodded and then gasped as vaun suddenly pulled her into his arms and held her close I don't know what id do without you here to keep from losing my mind I've been I tough positions before but somehow this seems a whole lot worse than what I went through before he said softly remember in the end he's just your dad shakyra replied vaun snorted yeah right my crazy psycho dad who just happens to be a demon from the bowels of hell what part of that is "just dad" don't let what he is intimidate you then she said looking up at him vaun smiled and rubbed his cheek in her hair enjoying the nice smell of spring flowers that always seemed to cling to her shakyra wrapped her hands around his waist and they stood together holding and comforting each other it was something that vaun had never experienced before being comforted by someone he had never known his parents and now instead of the joyous occasion he had imagined as a child that meeting his parents would be it was turning out to be an event filled violence and horror

The breeze blew chilly on his face he didn't want shakyra to catch a cold come on lets go indoors he took her hand their fingers automatically intertwining they went inside gabe and alex were sitting at the dining room table playing a game of chess they both looked up as they came in gabe yo take first watch shakyra can take second and take I'll third whats up vaun gabe asked quietly the gate is bruised and battered but it seems to holding up for now but we need to keep watch from now just in case gabe nodded alex do you know the escape route out of here vaun asked gently yes gabe showed me yesterday its beneath the kitchen vaun looked surprised how did it he began I did I made an underground passage from there to here shakyra cut him off vaun grinned well you guys have been busy that's good work all of you shakyra grinned at the praise feeling proud of herself now how about some food im starving vaun cried shakyra laughed and headed for the kitchen dinner will be ready in ten

The days went by and as each day ended the trepidation amongst them grew they had no idea who or what was going to come through the day or night that the gate was finally busted and the waiting kept them all tense gabe vaun and shakyra all went around on their daily chores dressed in their battle gear of black pants white t-shirt black boots and jacket vaun took note that shakyra had improved skills by training on a daily basis as well she now had full use of all the elements at her disposal together she and vaun would put up unstoppable force against anything that dared to come through that gate one afternoon vaun left to go shopping in the outer rim of the netherworld for extra weapons he had bought some throwing stars and whip for shakyra they would be useful to her but he had no idea just how effective they were until shakyra tried them out later that day hey what is this shakyra cried in surprise as she picked one of the six stars and it immediately caught on fire in her hands surprisingly it didn't burn her the strange metal they were made from felt cool in her hands they were elegantly made and had strange intricate designs on them and were painted a shiny black with sharp silver edges she dropped the star and the fire went out immediately she picked it up and vaun watched in amazement she caught them all on fire and sent them whizzing through the air to the bulls eye targets she had erected they burst into flames upon contact hey these work off of my powers its like they absorb my power so that I can use them as an extension of me hey vaun where on earth did you get these I think they be made especially for elementals that's interesting to know vaun said but unless there's an elemental that can put them to proper use they are just ordinary throwing stars yeah and once tossed there's no getting them back ill have to be buying a ton of theses if I don't want to have to be chasing bad guys around trying to get my stars back

hey why don't you try the whip out vaun replied its something that will take some time getting used to shakyra unfurled the whip from the cloth it was wrapped in from the moment she touched it the whip became electrified volts of electricity flowed down its coil in silver and gold intertwining and twisting all around it shakyra laughed and cracked it in the air sending sparks flying every where whoa easy there electro girl vaun cried I don't think you'll want to be using that its way to dangerous are you crazy shakyra cried its perfect for me just watch she cracked the whip and then used it snatch four single leaves from a nearby tree one by one using the wind she sliced them all into perfect twos I have wind so sharp I could probably slice your head off with it she bragged all right miss all powerful you win vaun cried by the way return he shouted the spinning stars suddenly flew back to him and dropped them selves harmlessly into his hands shakyra laughed they have a return spell on them just take care of them okay he placed them in her hands and then walked away headed back to the house a grin on his face he felt good that he had finally armed her with something a little less dangerous than a gun he hate himself forever if she accidentally shot herself or hurt someone and the extra bonus was that they were useable with her powers as well he had have to pay the pay the old goblin that made them something extra the next time he visited


	7. Chapter 7

Several nights later vaun awoke it was eerily silent he couldn't even hear the song of the crickets as they played their nightly tune the gate was open he could sense it silently he got dressed black jeans white t-shirt boots and jacket he grabbed his gun belt and sword from their place behind the door he reached out mentally to shakyra and gabe hey you guys wake up we have trouble I know shakyra replied to his surprise I woke up a while ago and was keeping watch but no one has approached the house at least not yet but they are here I think they are waiting for some reason where is gabe vaun asked he and alex are safe in the bunker vaun smiled good work shakyra but why didn't you wake me you need your strength vaun she responded

where are you he asked heading out the door up a tree she replied the biggest one I know which tree it's the best look out there is here ill be there five seconds tops and mental chatter only we don't want them to know that we know they're here vaun replied yes sir shakyra replied vaun flew silently to the tree gliding on the light breeze shakyra cast up a fog just beyond the crest of the hill before you got to the house to conceal it from view

Vaun was landing in the top of the tree shakyra I'm at the tree where are you suddenly branches sprung out to completely hide him from view shakyra suddenly appeared she was dressed in black from head to toe wearing a black short sleeved t-shirt tucked into black jeans that was molded to her legs and hips like a second skin a short black jacket and black high heeled boots a pair of black gloves covered her hands hey you should put this on it will hide you better in the darkness she tossed him a black t-shirt he realized that it was one of his white ones but dyed black hey when did you he began to ask she cast him an annoyed glance does that really matter right now just put it on and lets go kick some ass already he arched an eyebrow at her but did as she asked exchanging his whit t-shirt for the black one

So what's the plan shakyra asked well have to find out many there are down there shakyra called a light breeze on her fingertips vaun watched as it swirled around invisible to the naked eye but he could see where the gloves she wore was being tugged at and blew by the breeze she said something unintelligible and sent the breeze on its way it returned a few minutes later there's only two of them shakyra whispered your father and a female probably the messenger he sent the last time vaun nodded well lets go greet our guest then they both flew silently from the tree dressed in black they were both completely obscured against the black of the night sky

Vaun landed silently behind the intruders whilst shakyra stayed hidden in the sky amongst the clouds there was no sense walking knowingly into an obvious trap without a plan vaun's father was dressed in black head to toe as well as his female companion he wore a black suit with a red shirt the only semblance of color he wore while the woman wore a black sequined strapless dress that was cut stylishly short in the front and hung long in the back vaun father laughed well good evening vaun it so very nice to meet you finally vaun snorted in derision if you wanted to you could have met me years ago why now after all this time his father inclined his head in acknowledgement of his question because you weren't old enough to lead my now vast army of the undead vaun sucked in a sharp breath at his reply and matter of fact tone oh don't act so surprised there really is no other reason for me to be here the war is beginning again and a side must be chosen vaun you either fight for me or against me your own long lost father You were never my father and I won't lead any army against heaven or hell in any war ever vaun replied they will kill you vaun you are an abomination you don't belong anywhere Azyel stated

vaun's eyes narrowed in anger and In the clouds shakyra gasped at the man's callousness then I will fight for no one vaun cried Azyel laughed oh but you are naïve the other side will be coming soon and they will ask you this very thing you either fight for us or against us and you alone cant stand against both the forces of heaven and hell and believe me I may be your father but I will grant you no mercy if you get in my way vaun laughed my only duty is to the humans I protect from the likes of you and if you threaten to wipe them out then you will answer to me for I am the protector

vaun's father arched an eyebrow protector of what he cried and raised his hand skyward shakyra suddenly found herself being yanked out of the air straight into the waiting arms Azyel he pulled her against him holding her in a choke grip around her throat you cant even protect your little friend here that's because I can protect myself she cried and grabbed her whip which came alive with volts of electricity shakyra commanded the whip to lash out against the demons back and he hissed in pain and anger as his skin sizzled and burned he immediately released her and she flew to vaun's side and stood beside him damm you elemental bitch he cried

shakyra shrugged feigning nonchalance and vaun's silver eyes glinted indicating his displeasure fine lets do this hard way then Azyel cried and used his powers to teleport them all to the real world where they now found themselves standing surrounded on all sides by a large horde of demons in the middle of a children's playground right in the heart of the city the only good thing is that it was night and there was no humans about to get caught up in the battle vaun drew his sword and shakyra prepared for battle arming herself with her whip which crackled and snapped as thousands of volts of electricity traveled down its length

what are you going to do now Azyel laughed if you fight them all there will be human casualties its not that late but if you do as I want we can all leave as peaceful as possible peaceful my ass shakyra cried and called up a lightning storm of drastic proportions and the lightning blasted down and completely obliterated the demon hordes leaving only Azyel and his female companion who now shrieked and took to the sky feeling satisfied with herself shakyra arched an eyebrow and placed a hand on her hip anything else

vaun grinned shakyra was definitely a one woman army he wondered why he was so reluctant to have her battle at his side before vaun's father growled angrily there's a whole lot more where those came form yeah and there's enough lightning and anything else I need at my disposal to estroy them all so you can just try this is none of your concern wench Azyel cried backslapped her with his power from where he stood shakyra screamed and fell to the ground that's it vaun cried and rushed the demon the battle had finally begun

the female saw her opportunity and flew down to attack shakyra with a loud screech shakyra rose into the air her eyes spitting blue fire her hair glowed and soon caught on fire how dare you hit me she screamed her voice sent shivers of dread down vaun's spine as his sword clashed against his fathers and sparks erupted from the blades her voice sounded magnified as if thousand different people were speaking through her each one a different person and at a different pitch but all of them melded into one black clouds gathered thunder rumbled and crashed fiercely and lightning filled the sky this will be the last time you ever strike out at an elemental

the woman drew up short in mid flight and gasped as she tried to escape what was coming her way but it was already too late a huge ball fire shot from shakyra's hand it made the shape of hand and grabbed the winged female by her throat the woman screamed and writhed as shakyra choked her laughing all the while enjoying the terror she saw in the demons face and then the woman burst into flames and burned till she was nothing but dust and shakyra laughter was fearsome but triumphant remind me never to piss that one off vaun muttered but he knew within himself he had to end this battle quickly shakyra was losing control and all hell would break loose if he didn't stop her

Vaun pushed his father back and then blasted him with a spell to keep him back and then took to the air flying towards shakyra don't you run away from me boy Azyel cried who says I'm running vaun shot back enjoying this battle a bit too much aside from shakyra going off above them he had anticipated this challenge it was long time since he'd had a strong opponent his father flew after him gaining speed with beat of his huge black wings being older than vaun he had a few extra advantages a wider wing span since a demons wings never stopped growing to accommodate the changes in weight and height of the person as they got older however being only half demon vaun's wings remained at one size and they had feathers instead of the ghastly scales of his fathers

shakyra screamed again and knocked vaun's father back with hurricane force winds he cursed as he found himself spinning out of control damm this elemental for her interference he was being slammed on all sides with wind that hit him so hard it left him completely breathless before he could catch his breath he was hit again and again one of his wings snapped and he howled in pain as it shattered shakyra laughed enjoying his torture he was now flying with one wing limp and he was unable to maintain a steady flight direction or altitude he had get out of here before she killed him or worse broke his other wing that would send him catapulting down to earth like a lead stone

vaun finally caught shakyra thanks to her keeping his father of him he grabbed her shoulders and looked into eyes that weren't seeing him and he prayed that he could bring her back to her senses a tornado appeared making its way down to earth it whipped his father into it's turbulent wake and lightning flashed everywhere shakyra listen to me you have to stop you're losing control vaun shook her shakyra it's me you have to listen to me or you will hurt the innocent down there shakyra she still did not respond vaun felt helpless to help her he pulled her into his arms and prayed that what just occurred to him might actually work he needed to shock her out of whatever it was that was controlling her he cupped her face in his hands and bent his head and kissed her for the first time

the taste and smell of her overwhelmed him she always smelled nice like spring flowers now in bloom her lips were soft and moist and parted to let him in her body was incredibly warm due to the power flowing through her vaun's father teleported himself out the situation had gotten to far out of hand and he was injured but alive vaun knew the moment that shakyra came back to herself when she wrapped her hands around his neck and slipped her hands into his hair her tongue danced against his and she sighed into him molding her body into his

vaun groaned she was so incredibly sweet desire tore through him he couldn't believe that kissing her was going to like this his hand left her face and wrapped them selves around her holding her close shakyra tore her lips from his as the black clods and dissipated the lightning and tornado was gone as well her blue eyes were hazy with passion and her lips swollen and bruised her black hair formed a soft cloud around her face which was tinged with a becoming pink vaun's breath came in ragged gasps he could feel her breast peaking against his chest she was soft and fit against him perfectly like she belonged there in his arms

vaun's eyes had turned a darker shade of silver almost slate gray as he studied her shakyra blushed at his close scrutiny are you ok he asked her gently her eyes left his and she nodded unable to speak she had totally lost all control she could have easily killed vaun and not even know it until afterwards what kind of person was she who could just kill anyone or thing that got in her way when she got pissed off she knew she had a temper but this was just too much she could have seriously hurt someone

a tear trickled down her cheek hey what's wrong vaun cried in surprise I'm sorry that I lost control I could have killed you or something who knows what I would have done had you not been here I was actually enjoying it deep inside the power I had it felt so incredibly good I just let take over and I lost it I'm so sorry vaun I truly am vaun held her his hand brushed her hair in a comforting gesture its okay shakyra really I mean look at his way at least you took out the bad guys didn't you

I didn't just take them out vaun she responded her voice cracking with emotion I tortured them I found the most painful way of destroying them that I could and went with it even enjoyed it there is some thing wrong with me vaun I'm not a killer but I killed tonight I way that was unthinkable for me vaun sighed look all you need to do is learn control figure out what your limits are before you lose control tell me exactly when was it that you lost control shakyra sighed it was when your father hit me he hit me with something that felt like if id been shocked it made my body and head hurt something fierce and I swear I could feel it all the way down to my bones my body felt like it wanted to shatter apart she replied vaun's eyes hardened in anger and glinted sharply its no wonder she lost control like that he hit her with pure demon rage

For demons it wasn't just a power it was the actual substance that formed from their anger and their need to have vengeance it was a weapon that was known to instantly kill but it had a surprising effect against elementals vaun wanted to kill the disgusting bastard for doing this to her next time father I swear that ill see you dead vaun spoke the incantation and returned them to the netherworld shakyra was asleep in his arms exhausted beyond measure no doubt she murmured softly and her hands around his neck tightened holding him she snuggled closer vaun cradled her in his arms he could feel warmth spreading through him he'd never had anyone hold him before her breath warm on his neck she sighed softly he flew them back toward the house

Gabe an alex had already returned to the house hey what happened you guys ok gabe asked his concern evident in his voice he met them at the door he noted that vaun carried shakyra she was sound asleep we need to get shakyra to bed she was hit with demon rage and it played havoc with her powers she lost all control I was able to bring her back but she going to be exhausted for a while damm gabe said softly they headed up the stairs what about Azyel vaun shrugged after the terrible beating he got from shakyra he was almost dead by the time he was able to escape

gabe gaped at him she beat him he cried in surprised vaun nodded yup never piss off an out of control elemental believe me gabe it wasn't pretty she fried the woman who came through the gate the last time till she was nothing but dust but not before choking the life out of her first and then she beat Azyel with hurricane force winds the last I saw of him his wings were being snapped like twigs and shakyra was laughing the whole time she was amazing but still it was heck of a lot more scary seeing her using that much power it kinda makes you wonder

was all this before or after she was hit with the demon rage gabe asked they were in shakyra's room now and vaun was placing her on her bed its was definitely after he hit her because she was in control when she destroyed his demon horde there was thousands of them we were completely surrounded and she destroyed them all with a mere flick of her wrist it was beautiful I remember thinking she was one woman army but wasn't until he hit her that she turned psycho

vaun pulled the covers up and tucked her in vaun and gabe then left her rest they returned downstairs to find alex quietly watching television vaun sat beside her hey how are you alex alex eyed him so now you ask me she shot back hey what did I do well lets see alex tapped her chin lately you have been ignoring me we haven't spent any time together lately not like what we used to do oh come on alex vaun cried you of all people know how things are when I have time ill take you for ice-cream or something or promise how about you take me shopping with shakyra for some new clothes I haven't had anything nice and new to wear sine I came here and you haven't exactly given shakyra the standard uniform either vaun arched an eyebrow I didn't know there was uniform alex gave him a you're- not – fooling – me look oh all right ill take you guys shopping someday this week

but there wont be any uniform thing besides I have no idea how what me and gabe wear would look on shakyra alex showed a sketch she had working on it was of shakyra wearing a variation of the outfit vaun and gabe normally wore the first two buttons of the white shirt were unbuttoned to expose a teasing view of her cleavage and it was tucked very tightly into a very short black pants that cut off just above the thighs she wore black leggings and black high heeled boots

that pants is a bit skimpy I don't think shell agree to that vaun said alex frowned and then did something to the sketch for a few minutes she then showed him the new version the pants was exchanged for a short black flared mini skirt the shirt sleeves were extended for a graceful flare at the wrist I think that's a bit better you could show her when she wakes in the morning goodnight alex I'm going to hit the sack don't stay up too late ok alex nodded and vaun headed up to bed he passed by shakyra's door and looked in her on her he then closed door and went to his own bed


	8. Chapter 8

Staying true to his word vaun took alex and shakyra shopping a few day later at the netherworld market oh my goodness shakyra gasped as she looked around the place was alive and buzzing with activity with many colorful stalls lining the streets and many different people of races she hadn't ever seen before even people who looked like animals and some who would be called aliens by regular humans should they ever see them goblins and gnomes also seemed to make their homes and livings in this lively community alex grabbed shakyra's hand and took her to her favorite dressmakers boutique with sketch in hand leaving vaun alone to wander the bustling streets alone he entered one of favorite restaurants and sat down to have a drink until shakyra and alex returned

Kithara and Zane had barely managed to escape their pursuers alive Zane had vicious wound on his side that was bleeding profusely but at least they had the gotten the information they needed the ticket to the netherworld it was the one place where they would safe well be ok kithara I promise you they can never hunt you down in the netherworld it's a sanctuary for people just like us Zane had promised her and now he was lying almost unconscious in her arms but they had made it they had swung wide and as they walked through Zane was limping barely able to stand on his own he was leaning against kithara and since he was in his animal form he was incredibly heavy

but he had been her protector all this time she wasn't going to leave him she literally pushed him through the open gate and suddenly the air was filled with panicked screams no one here had ever seen a beast that large and even hurt the large lion was a fearsome sight a huge golden colored mane adorned his large head he was golden brown in color and his body was nothing but pure muscle and power his fangs and teeth were huge and looked like he was ready to pounce on anyone if they even close to hairs breath of him this beast exuded power and strength beyond anything anyone in the netherworld had ever seen please help us kithara cried she tried to shout above the din of the panicked crowd in market but no one hear her please he wont hurt you we need help she screamed finally to get their attention she spread her wings they were beautifully white and radiated a pureness so bright that everyone stopped in their tracks to stare at her the entire market was completely silent vaun landed before her he had already sent out a mental call to shakyra to meet him at the markets gate expecting trouble of some kind instead a young girl stood before him she was tall slim and yet very fair and beautiful

her long blond hair hung down her back in disarray and she had dark circles under her eyes like she hadn't slept in days her dress which was once white was now torn in several places and covered in blood please help us she implored him he's not going to hurt anyone he's just in his animal form because he's injured so he couldn't come as a human he didn't have the strength to she spoke with lilting voice that sounded sweet almost musical her cheeks were tear stained and vaun felt a thug in his heart for the girl what your name and what are you vaun asked gently she looked like an angel but still not my name is kithara and I'm a nephilim

someone in the market gasped you mean you're half angel vaun asked shocked I thought all you died out or were killed centuries ago she nodded we were but then somehow I was born I was a normal girl until about a week ago when I got my wings and then my life turned upside down I've been on the run ever since the lion eased himself to lie down who's your animal friend vaun queried studying the beast his name is Zane and he's an animal demon who came here form the past around the time of the feudal ear in Japan he was cast out of his clan and they brought him here and left him against his will he doesn't have the time traveling powers that they do so he's now stuck here we ran into each other a few days ago we were both searching for this place so he became my protector until we got here but were attacked just before we came here please can help him shakyra landed from upon a cloud she was wearing a smashing new outfit she had bought a black flared mini shirt with silver sequins on the hem and a white blouse with soft feminine frills at the wrist instead of leggings she wore thigh high black high heeled boots her whip was coiled and hung from her hip and her throwing stars were cleverly yet stylishly worn as a belt around her waist that hung loose to her hips the look suited her perfectly and for moment vaun paused to watch her gracefully alight from her cloud on which she had chosen to travel today can you help him vaun asked her as she drew near

shakyra shrugged her eye wide even in the real world they were lions and wild animals but none as big as the one the one before her now I've never healed an animal before technically he's not an animal its just the form he reverted to when he got hurt he's human isn't he vaun asked the girl she nodded a hopeful look in her eyes shakyra smiled trying to reassure the girl ill do the best I can for your friend ok she then kneeled next the lion and began to channel as much of her powers as she could into healing the beast

it took a matter of minutes but eventually his wound had begun to close Zane opened his eyes as he felt himself healing the excruciating pain he was feeling was receding and soon he found that he could stand again he sniffed the air and looked around a young girl was kneeling next him her eyes closed and her head bowed but he could feel warmth radiating from where her hands touched his side he slowly stood up testing his weight on his legs they were okay he could walk again he swished his tail with joy and kithara squealed in happiness and threw her hands around his neck we made it Zane we really did she cried Zane noted a young man standing close by he had black hair silver eyes and big black wings this must be the one he was sent to find are you vaun he asked his animal voice held a growl but he could be understood

the lion can speak someone cried in amazement of course I can he replied cant all you speak vaun looked amused and nodded I am Zane of the lion clan well before I was kicked out that is anyways this kithara and we came to request sanctuary in your nether world vaun inclined his head and shakyra suddenly popped into his head let them come stay with us oh please can we she begged vaun huffed shakyra was not going to make this easy on him he was willing to let them stay but not in the inner sanctum that was for special people only however the girl was half angel and was often hunted by people trying to steal her purity or by other angels who thought them abominations relations between angels and humans were strictly forbidden you can stay but not here vaun replied I have a much safer place for you kithara looked excited oh thank you for helping us I promise we will be no trouble what so ever shakyra finished healing the lion and collapsed exhausted into vaun's arms hey you owe her you understand big guy vaun said to the lion

before their eyes the lion became a young man standing about six feet tall he was almost as tall as vaun he had tawny golden colored skin that looked like he was perpetually tanned long blond hair that hung all the way down his back almost to his feet he wore a white Japanese kimono and he went barefoot and he had the sharp amber eyes of a lion shakyra liked him on sight he was very handsome as he was a beautiful specimen of his species in lion form he looked almost completely human except for the fact that his fingernails were claws and he had two furry cat ears sticking out through his hair at the top of his head he bowed to vaun I promise that I will fulfill my debt to her however way I can thank you for your help he said sincerely his voice was low rumble that only animal could have but it was pleasant sound to the ears to hear him speak

we need to get home and get our guest settled in oh come on cried alex I cant believe our shopping day was so totally ruined when is the next time well ever get to come back here she was standing behind vaun wearing a new summer dress in her hands were shopping bags and shakyra didn't even get to have her other two outfits ready yet alex continued vaun had a sheepish look on his face I'm sorry alex but we cant stay any longer these two near their rest vaun indicated the pair who did indeed look drawn and exhausted from their journey alex looked peeved

shakyra suddenly looked up I have an idea she cried its what will make everyone happy she called up a large cloud and suddenly Zane and kithara found themselves lying on a soft white cloud of comfort there now you guys can rest until we finish our shopping and you can come buy whatever you need while you're here at the same time it doesn't look like you guys have anything other than the clothes on your backs kithara looked thrilled but we don't have any money she cried money is not a problem vaun replied is everyone ready there was a chorus of yeses all around

shakyra took them shopping for new clothes Zane was amazed at how different the clothing was from he was accustomed to wearing in his time however they were able to find a store that sold Japanese designed clothing including many different styles of kimonos and then shakyra took them to lunch after lunch vaun took them all home this is the inner sanctum vaun said as they arrived its beautiful kithara cried yeah and there's a lot of room for me to run in my animal form if I want to Zane added

they retuned to the house where they introduced to a surprised gabe and then were given their own rooms

shakyra showered and changed into her comfortable blue spaghetti strap dress that matched her eyes and was headed down to dinner when she ran into vaun he too was dressed comfortably in the black t-shirt she had dyed for him and a blue sweat pants hey easy there vaun cried catching her before she fell she smelled nice fresh and clean from the shower her cheeks were tinged pink from her near fall and her hair as usual fell around her shoulders hey you ok vaun asked her softly vaun hands on her shoulders were warm and comforting and his eyes held concern for her I'm fine shakyra said softly what about you she placed her hands on his chest and felt his heartbeat escalate beneath her hand surprisingly vaun didn't move away I've missed you she whispered I've been with you everyday vaun replied yes but we haven't been together she replied taking his hands in hers and the other day when we kissed shakyra blushed furiously and vaun smiled faintly

I know you only did it to save me but I felt something that I thought I hadn't felt before vaun looked into her eyes and thought that they had to the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen I was hoping that maybe you would feel the same way she finished softly her eyes leaving his to study the floor beneath her feet his vaun placed a finger beneath her chin and tipped her chin up so he could see her eyes he should be saying something nice to her right about now but he didn't know what vaun sighed and turned to leave her feeling a little bit disappointed in himself she was already halfway in love with him and he wasn't even sure how he felt about her he didn't want to hurt her by telling her what she wanted to hear when he didn't know if he felt the same the way

shakyra suddenly pulled him back catching him off guard and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him vaun groaned at the unexpected taste of her his head swam and drew her close

wrapping his arms around her as he deepened the kiss shakyra melted into his arms enjoying the feel of his strong arms holding her vaun groaned softly as she molded her body to his her soft curves fit against his hard plains perfectly he broke the kiss to nuzzle her neck gently inhaling her sweet scent his hands in her hair the soft tendrils felt like silk against his skin vaun smiled gently down at her my sweet kyra he whispered softly shakyra blushed lets go down to dinner now gabe will be wondering where we are

vaun took her hand their fingers meshing to become one vaun looked down at their joined hands and then back at her his heart wrenched painfully and he realized that he cared deeply for this girl so much so that he couldn't stand the thought of losing her or ever being without her he had felt his heart softening towards her for a while now but had tried to ignore it but now he couldn't anymore he didn't think he even wanted to he needed her she had become a vital part him after all they've both been through together it was now or never he thought will you be mine kyra I mean really do you want to be with me I know this life is dangerous but maybe we can find time for us to be together someway somehow he asked her seriously he held his breath in anticipation his heart thumping loudly in his ears

shakyra's smile melted his heart right then and there and filled him with happiness for the first time in his life he wanted to be more than just what fate had made to be and he didn't want to be alone anymore he wanted to be with someone not just anyone he wanted to be with his kyra the angel who had came into his life and made him a whole different person she was the one who thought him how to laugh again if there was anyone he would commit himself to forever it would be her yes I want to be yours vaun if you'll let me

I want to be the one you come home to at night the one who would battle beside you against any enemy the one to heal you when you're hurt and I want to be one you hold in your arms when you go to sleep at night I want to be that special person for you vaun she replied their lips met in another passionate kiss the world tilted and vaun couldn't have cared less if gabe had walked up the stairs right at that moment she had said yes from now on things would be different between them shakyra's stomach rumbled reminding them both that they were going to be late for dinner shakyra laughed and vaun groaned come on we'd better you something to eat .


	9. Chapter 9

Dinner began surprisingly uneventful with their two new guests present who seemed friendly enough Alex seemed to like Zane and the two got on marginally well so tell me Zane exactly how was it that you got hurt we were attacked by a demon from this time he said his name was Raziel vaun drew in a sharp breath you know him vaun shakyra asked vaun nodded he is the nastiest of the demon horde I'm surprised he let you guys live Zane grinned its not like he had a choice considering that kithara and I almost killed him he didn't know I could become a beast at the time so when I turned I managed to take him surprise he will be back along with Azyel and then it will be hell to pay its good thing I brought you guys here vaun replied at least here you have chance what did he want do you guys have any idea shakyra asked he said he came for me kithara piped up I apparently have something that belongs to him but for the life of me I don't know what that is the only thing I have are the clothes on my back and what you guys bought for us yesterday

Then there must be some mistake vaun replied there is no such thing as mistakes alex suddenly intoned the nephilim shall forever be the bearer of his grace that fell to her the day he fell making her his only heir kithara jumped up looking shocked that thing man whatever he is cannot be my father she cried I know my father he was kind to my mother he stayed with her through the pregnancy took care of her helped her raise me how can that ugly beast be him the man you know as your father is your real father how ever he does not know this he was lead to believe that you we were special a blessed child sine you from birth pure instead you are of a cursed one and with that alex stopped speaking and returned to her meal kithara wept this cant be true it cant she cried and ran out the door Zane with concern etched on his face left to go off after her

Well so much for dinner shakyra said in caustic tone alex how could you vaun cried you've gone and shattered what left of the poor girls life I have done no such thing alex intoned Raziel will reclaim his grace and the nephilim shall shatter forever thus is the fate of them if the balance is to be maintained Raziel's grace must be restored for he is the key to end of the war alex then got up and went upstairs to her room well that certainly sucked gabe finally said you're going to be friends with someone who is going to die vaun slammed his hand on table in anger there shall be none of that nobody dies on my watch especially not her, her life has just begun there must be something we can do to help the poor girl

Gabe shook his head fraid not vaun once the oracle has spoken that's it she knows everything that must come to pass when it come to the fate of the world past present and future there's nothing to be done vaun got up from the table disgusted he didn't like this the poor girl had to die to him she was just a baby about to start out life wasn't fair but she was an innocent caught in the cross fire she didn't deserve to die for a war that she had no part in even if her death saved the world but then again she and shakyra were the same the only difference was that shakyra could defend herself while the poor girl had nothing except for her purity and another's grace that made her his daughter the day he fell from heaven vaun swore and stalked out the room

Shakyra found him a short time after seated in the top of favorite tree vaun I'm sorry that I insisted they come here if I had only know vaun flew down to join landing beside her soft whoosh its not your fault shakyra they needed help and we gave it there was no way any of us could have known but alex was there she knew and she should have said something form the moment we met them she knew this would upset you shakyra insisted vaun shook his head alex only knows when the time comes for her to know she may be the oracle but she is only privy to information when it is necessary for her know it

But that's not right shakyra cried its very convenient if you ask me it absolves of her of any betrayal of trust and keeps her out of bad predicaments vaun replied with a shrug but it still sucks when she reveals something like that after the fact so what do we do now shakyra asked nothing there is nothing we can do at the moment he replied fine do nothing then I'm going for a fly I think I need to cool off I'm a bit steamed about this whole mess she took off a breeze leaving vaun to contemplate the fate of the poor girl who was just sentenced to death to save the world life really sucked sometimes

Mean while Zane found kithara crying in her room he took his lion form and padded silently to her side to lie at her feet he didn't know how to comfort her now but he could try she curled herself into his warm side and laid her head on his side where she silently cried until she fell asleep her arms wrapped around his neck Zane feeling warm and comfortable just being with her close his eyes and began to doze he too was soon sound asleep a massive paw placed gently across her shoulders to keep her warm gabe who was coming up the stairs heard the low rumble of a lion snore and looked on them and cried out in surprise there was a ferocious lion on the floor with the girl vaun he bellowed at the top of his voice van flew in through a nearby window followed not long after by shakyra what's wrong gabe there's a huge beast in there with the girl what the hell is going on here he cried

shakyra laughed were sorry gabe we forgot to tell you that Zane can become a lion when he wants to vaun looked in on them they were sound asleep Zane's low rumbling snore filled the room vaun laughed sorry about that gabe I didn't remember to tell you about him you're telling me that kid becomes that huge beast he asked in surprise Zane opened his amber eyes and yawned with a loud roar displaying a vicious looking set of teeth shakyra jumped at the ferocious sound vaun flapped his wings in an annoyed gesture you could warn us when you were going to that he said the lion became human and said im sorry if I upset you guys I normally sleep outside but kit was really upset so I stayed with her for some reason she likes my animal form better than my human one Zane picked her up gently from the floor and placed her on the bed

I think ill be heading to bed now I'm bushed he stretched in a movement that very cat like to shakyra even in human form its been long day for us he loped down the stairs so silently that not a foot fall could be heard then he headed out the door changing to lion form as he went shakyra closed the bed room quietly kithara well that was interesting gabe said gave me the shock of my life to see a lion that size in there lying on the floor but hey you learn something new everyday don't you vaun laughed goodnight gabe yeah you too gabe replied


	10. Chapter 10

During the next few days shakyra and vaun were constantly called away on missions skirmishes between angels and demon hordes on earth were becoming more and more frequent it was becoming obvious that they were most definitely on the brink of the war and there was no way that it could be avoided during one such mission shakyra had gotten hit by a stray lightning bolt that was thrown by an angel being an elemental she was able to deflect the lightning however she was not prepared for the blast of angelic energy that it was powered by and she was hit with the full force of it she screamed at the incredible pain that ripped through her body and suddenly found herself completely drained of her powers she fell careening wildly to the ground vaun swooped in and caught her just in the nick of time

Anger burned in his silver eyes as he looked down at her pale face her breathing rapid and shallow enraged vaun did something he swore he would never do he uttered the words of a killing curse that could destroy everything in its path the spell swept through the fighting forces powered with all the rage that vaun felt within him the angels having the ability of fore sight was able to avoid the blast of power as they took to the sky however the entire demon horde was obliterated in the blink of an eye even the grass that was beneath their feet was gone leaving the earth beneath barren devoid of any life nothing would ever grow or live there again

The clouds parted and angels were recalled and at the same time shakyra was dusted with what vaun angel dust something he had seen gabe use many times over the years shakyra floated out of arms and into the air the golden colored dust fell from the sky upon her she began to glow and then she immediately recovered shakyra felt the pain all disappear and her power roared back to life her eyes drifted closed and she peacefully fell asleep and then her body was then placed back into vaun's waiting arms a voice said softly now go in peace young ones there shall be no more fighting or missions to earth vaun nodded grateful at least that the one above did not punish him for trying to wipe the angels out along with the demons the clouds closed up and vaun uttered the words to take them back home

Back in the netherworld kithara and were Zane outside playing in the grass outside the house Zane was in his lion form which kithara loved she was sitting on his massive back her hands buried in his massive mane as he ran the pair crested the hill just as vaun flew through carrying shakyra in his arms is everything ok vaun he asked as they met up with him no everything is not ok he replied she nearly died today is she going to all right kithara asked I think so but she needs some rest gabe vaun shouted as he came to the house gabe appeared opening the front door his smile of greeting quickly disappeared what wrong vaun can you get me some blankets and get the fire roaring she was hit with an angel bolt today gabe went pale how did she survive he asked quietly lets just say that the good one above was merciful she was healed with angel dust but afterwards she just seems to be a deep sleep

Well just let her rest for now gabe replied they headed upstairs to her room gabe exhaled a relieved breath remind me to thank the big guy next time I get to visit don't ask me to that gabe the angel that threw that bolt had no idea what he was doing vaun replied as he placed shakyra on her bed I did something really bad gabe I don't know what the repercussions of that might be but I'm guessing that I no longer hold the good ones favor what did you do vaun gabe asked I tried to kill the angels all of them what gabe cried shocked I uttered the killing curse in anger I totally lost it gabe when she got hurt vaun sighed the angels were able to avoid it but everything else died including the demon horde

What happened afterward gabe asked quietly his eyes held concern vaun was charge and through anything he would always have his back vaun was like a son to him well she was healed and the good one said to go in peace and that there would be no more fighting so im not entirely sure what that means gabe nodded if he was angry you he would have never have healed her and he wouldn't have let you go either he would have struck you down where you stood he is a just a fair father vaun above all things I think that understands perfectly what happened I don't think you have anything to worry about gabe reassured him

Vaun breathed a sigh of relief all right gabe ill take your word for it I have some food prepared downstairs you want any gabe asked his tone lighter vaun's smile was faint but he shook his head ill stay with her till she wakes up gabe left vaun took a seat on shakyra's couch in front of the fire place that was roaring warming the room he didn't want to be alone his choice to have her by his side had almost cost shakyra her life he wouldn't put her through something like that again not ever he got up and chair and returned to the bed he lay down beside her and drew her into his arms he would keep safe forever he didn't care what it took he would vaun closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep shakyra wrapped securely in his arms

Shakyra awoke sometime later she felt warm and safe she opened her eyes to find herself tucked safely into vaun they were lying in a scooped position with vaun's arms wrapped around her for a moment she was puzzled and then it all came rushing back she remembered everything that happened except for the trip home vaun breath was warm on her neck sending tingles of pleasure down her back he looked so sweet and adorable when he slept his face now in a relaxed repose his dark hair hung into his eyes and cascaded across her pillow mingling with her own his lips slightly parted in sleep appeared soft and very touchable and she remember the incredible way they made her feel the last time he had kissed her his face held his boyish good looks that only she knew because he refused to show his gentler side to others he always seemed to wear a serious frown upon his face she placed a light kiss upon his lips and the moved to climb out of the bed she had barely taken two steps away from the bed when vaun's arm snaked out to grab her and pull her back into the bed

vaun opened one eye and studied her before asking all you right kyra lying beside him with him awake now seemed entirely different from she woke up a few minutes ago the air was rent with tension and sexual energy I'm fine vaun she replied softly vaun got up into a sitting position and stretched lazily his wings opening the feathers rustling softly before he closed them back up again he reached for her pulling her into his lap he held her, her head tucked underneath his chin you gave me a scare today he said softly I know I'm sorry she replied its not your fault don't apologize to me he replied do you have any idea how much you mean you mean to me he asked his voice just above a whisper about the same as you mean to me she replied

vaun sucked in sharp breath before continuing the last time I asked you to be mine do you remember she nodded I realized something today he continued I asked you and you said yes but I never told you how I really felt and today I almost lost you and I realized that I never once told you that I love you shakyra eyes widened at his admission she was speechless she knew he loved her but she never thought she would hear him admit it vaun waited for her response with a baited breath he wished she would say something but still she didn't shakyra he asked gently looking down to meet her eyes shakyra suddenly kissed him causing him to fall back the bed with her on top him her tongue slipped inside to tease and taste him he let her explore him happy to leave her in control he enjoyed the sweet taste of her the softness of lips against his, vaun wanted to shout in happiness at her warm response he found himself laughing softly against her lips their breaths mingling how he loved her he crushed her to him and she sighed happiness dancing in her eyes I love you she whispered vaun's fingers slipped into her hair to cup

her face he kissed her with everything he felt in his heart for her gabe walked into the room just then and paused at the sight of the pair on the bed together the girl was lying on top of vauns chest his arms warpped tight around her they were locked in a loving embrace that gabe hadn't seen in a heck of long time he cleared his throat letting them know he was here they broke apart both blushing at having been together like that gabe laughed its okay you two its just me vaun scowled at him I just came to check on shakyra to see if she was awake and to find out if you guys were hungry shakyra smiled a soft blush tinged her cheeks I'm fine and yes I am hungry thank you for coming to check on me gabe inclined his head to her ill have a meal ready and sent up vaun shook his head no well be coming down all right then gabe replied il let you guys get back to what you doing gabe shakyra cried at his back vauns laughter followed him down the stairs finally he thought the boy had learned to love vaun drew shakyra into arms again and kissed lingeringly hurry up and get showered and dressed ill see you downstairs in a few okay she could only nod her sences awhirl he released and gave her a gentle toward the bathroom before he left smiling shakyra stepped into the shower a few minutes later vaun loved her and that's all that mattered now


End file.
